Intertwined
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: As they continue their days in peace together, what will happen when they realise that there were two souls that were intertwining together in different planets? DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and RoSH! Takes place after the LN of RoSH. Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

After meeting New AL4 in the resort, Aichi approached them and questioned whether they would like to train with them, which was met with rejection as he looked down dejected and thanked them. He then walked away after that.

" ... Hm? Kai~" Ren called

" ... What is it?" Kai ask

" Are you regretting that you left the team?" Ren ask

" What are you talking about?" Kai ask

" You've been staring at Aichi-kun the entire time when he talked." Ren said

" I wasn't." Kai said

" Come on, you don't have to lie." Ren said

" Shut up."

Kai got off his seat and left while Ren continued grinning. Kai walked up the stairs to go to his room when he heard Aichi's voice when passing by his room.

" I couldn't do something as amazing as what you did. I don't... I don't even know where I'm going wrong with this. I'm weak... You don't have to comfort me... It was because of me that Kai-kun left the team..."

Kai stopped just as he was about to knock to see what was going on before finally deciding to knock on it. He heard Aichi's footsteps as the door opened a little. When Aichi saw him, he was quick to shut the door immediately and lock it.

" Aichi?"

" W-What are you doing here?" Aichi ask

" I heard you talking to someone." Kai said

" I-I wasn't. A-Anyway, is that why you knocked on the door?" Aichi ask

" ... Yeah."

" I-I see. I'm going to rebuild my deck then." Aichi said

" ... Why did you lock the door?" Kai ask

" N-No reason. I was just surprised to see you, that's all." Aichi said

" I see. I won't disturb you any further then." Kai said

" Y-Yeah."

Kai then walked away and entered his room. Time passed and they were soon at the Japan VF Circuit. Once they managed to win, they were told of the story of Cray and what was going on as they were soon teleported to the space between Cray and Earth.

" Where are we?" Aichi ask

" Aichi Sendou... And your team, Q4... As a leader, if you would fight alongside us to try to save Cray, please proceed. Head for the true final stage that waits for you ahead. " Takuto said as he soon disappeared

" True final stage?"

" Let's go, Brother!" Kamui said and started walking

" You have to get your avatar back, right?" Misaki said as she put her hand on Aichi's shoulder and also started walking

Aichi picked up his pace and caught up with them.

" Kamui-kun... Misaki-san!"

" We're a team!" Kamui said

" What you want to do is also what we want to do." Misaki added

" Right!" Aichi said

The other teams soon started walking beside them as Aichi looked around before turning back to his front.

" Like Takuto-kun said, we have power. We're leaders. So... let's go! Let's save Cray!" Aichi said

" Not so fast..." A voice said

They stopped in our their tracks to see Leon standing in front of them.

" Here's where you turn back." Leon said

" What are you doing?" Takuto appeared and ask

" It's simple. You people aren't the leaders that Cray needs. That person is me alone, Leon Souryu!" Leon declared

" Leon-kun?"

" The wind doesn't blow on you. You're not taking one more step. The final stage ends here!" Leon said

" Weren't you listening? The final stage is a fight to free Cray!" Kamui exclaimed

" Unfortunately, my true reason for participating in the Vanguard Fight Circuit was to thwart your plan. The Souryu people are going to regain their power and reign over the world. For that grand purpose, Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin must be sacrificed, sealed away for eternity." Leon said

" You made a deal with them?" Takuto ask

" That's right. By drawing on their power, Aqua Force will come back." Leon said

" What does that mean?" Misaki ask

" Leon Souryu offered them Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin in exchange for bringing back Aqua Force." Takuto explained

" Leon-kun sold Royal Paladin and the others to the enemy?" Aichi exclaimed

" Whether you did it to save your own clan or not, by selling off other clans, you've betrayed all clans... all fighters!" Takuto exclaimed

" How dare you?! You're the one who used all of us when it was convenient to you, Takuto Tatsunagi! I refuse to be your pawn!" Leon said in anger as black mist surrounded him

" Not only the return of Aqua Force, but your own body...!" Takuto exclaimed

" My ancient clan... resurrect Aqua Force. In order for the Souryu people to once more become the supreme rulers of the world, I'm willing to make any sacrifice." Leon continued

" I won't let you!" Takuto said and his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes

" It's wind is blowing on me. Don't for one minute think Cray's warriors can stop me when they've been stripped of their power!" Leon said

Black mist surrounded Takuto and he collapsed on the floor as Aichi and the others ran to help him.

" What just happened, Brother?!" Kamui exclaimed

" I don't know..." Aichi said

" He must... be stopped..." Takuto said

" Takuto Tatsunagi. This space that you've constructed is connected to Cray. Thanks to that, I can feel the power from them directly." Leon said as black aura started forming on his palm

" That's giving Leon-kun power?!" Aichi exclaimed as he gripped something beneath his vest, " ... but that's not possible..."

" Brother?"

" If that power is the one that's giving you power, then... the portal that we came from..." Aichi said

" It's starting to get corrupted and the nothingness is going to start to seep into Earth..." Takuto said

" No way, then the barrier over Earth isn't working...?" Aichi ask

" Barrier...? You..." Takuto exclaimed

" ... I see. So you were the one who put up that barrier?" Leon said

" N-No! I-I'm-" Aichi exclaimed

Black mist formed into a sword as it headed straight for Aichi when a green shield suddenly blocked it.

" Aichi!"

" T-The shield..." Aichi exclaimed

" Hey. Who gave you the permission to hurt my comrade?" A voice ask

A black haired man holding a shield appeared from a green light in front of Aichi as he smiled.

" Naofumi-san!"

" Hurry up and run. This space is rejecting me and I'll be thrown out soon." The man, Naofumi, said

" Y-Yes!"

Aichi and Kamui helped Takuto up as they started running away.

" You're not getting away." Leon said as more black swords went after them

" E Float Shield! Second Shield!"

Two holographic shields appeared again and floated around Aichi and the others as they deflected the swords. Naofumi deflected the other incoming ones with his physical shield until Aichi and the others were far away.

" Who are you?" Leon ask

" Funny you should ask. But I'm not telling. Don't think this is over yet. You see, I made a promise to myself to protect Aichi and you're not getting your way with whatever you want to do. I'll definitely be back again." Naofumi warned just as the space rejected him and threw him out

* * *

Aichi and the others had quickly ran just as black mist started spreading around the space. They then stopped to rest as lightning started striking the sky.

" It seems that Leon's newfound power has destabilized this space and merged the two worlds of Cray and Earth." Takuto said weakly

" Hey..." Kamui said when he saw him starting to collapse

" You aren't the one who sealed away Royal Paladin, are you?" Aichi ask

" The thing that captured Royal Paladin and the others, that gave Leon power... Its name is Void. It's a nihilistic power." He said weakly again

" Void... A nihilistic power..."

"It's Cray's greatest enemy. It's said to have no physical form, existing only as a will. And its power is immeasurable. Void is what sealed Aqua Force long, long ago. But none of the clans have ever been able to help Aqua Force. And now Void has sealed away Royal Paladin and two other clans." Takuto explained

" Is Void more powerful than before?" Ren ask

" Yes. But so are the clans. The clans have any years of training, so if they join forces, they should be able to save Royal Paladin and the other clans. That's why... I manipulated all of your memories and switched Gold Paladin and Narukami with the clans that were sealed away. You see, a fighter's ability to lead a clan will be necessary for battling Void." Takuto continued

" Manipulated memories..."

" Fighter's ability...?"

" I gave you new clans, made you compete in the Vanguard Fight Circuit, even encouraged you to level up, all to free Cray." Takuto continued

" You used us... You used us as pawns..." Misaki said

" That's correct... But using all of you has led to this. Now the only thing I can do is put my trust in you. My power has been weakened because of Void. While I still have power, I'll restore all of your memories." Takuto said as his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes and everyone restored all of their memories

" I remember. I remember clearly... I remember all my time with Blaster Blade and Royal Paladin!" Aichi exclaimed

" That's right... You originally used Royal Paladin... Brother Aichi." Kamui said

" I can't believe I'd forgotten all this time..." Misaki said

They hold onto Takuto when they realized that he was falling.

" You must hate me for manipulating your memories and using you as pawns." Takuto said

" No. Just the opposite: I'm grateful to you." Aichi smiled and said

" Grateful?" Takuto repeated

" You gave me a way to help Blaster Blade. And more than anything, you introduced to me Gold Paladin. With them, I'll free Cray and help Blaster Blade!" Aichi said

" Yeah!"

" By the way, Aichi-kun, who was that person?" Ren ask

" Oh... He told me to keep it a secret but... I guess I don't have a choice. He is Naofumi Iwatani, the Shield Hero." Aichi said

" Shield Hero?" Ali ask

" It may sound weird but you all saw it too. He controls many shields and protects people." Aichi said

" Sounds like you knew him for quite awhile. When did you two meet?" Ren ask

" Uh... In elementary school, I guess. A few months before I first met Kai-kun. He saved me from some bullies. His face looked so scary that the bullies immediately ran after he glared at them. Much like Kai-kun now." Aichi said

" ... What's that supposed to mean?" Kai ask

" U-Uh... I mean, in a good way..." Aichi replied

" ... Just continue." Kai said

" Y-Yes... Anyway, Naofumi-san saved me and healed me. He then gave me a small amulet to keep me safe." Aichi said

" Amulet?"

" Yes." Aichi replied as he took out a shield shaped necklace from his vest, " This amulet is apparently directly linked to his shield. So I use it to heal myself after I arrive home from school whenever I got bullied again."

" Couldn't you have used it to protect yourself instead?" Misaki ask

" ... I didn't want to scare anyone, so..." Aichi said as they sweat dropped

" You're too kind, Brother..." Kamui said

" The Shield protects and heals his friends, that's what I believe it to be." Aichi said

" But it could become the weakest link." Asaka said

" No. At the same time, the more the Shield trusts his friends, the more power he gets and the more he gains the power to fight alongside them. I don't find anything this amazing to become a burden. That's who Naofumi-san is. He told me a lot of stories of his adventures. He had shown that the Shield is not useless." Aichi said

" ... Wait a minute. Back at the resort, I heard you talking to someone in your room. Were you talking to him?" Kai ask

" Y-You heard everything after all... Yes, I was talking to him through this amulet..." Aichi said

" I don't like it." A voice said

The gem on the amulet glowed as Naofumi appeared in front of Aichi as a projection.

" N-Naofumi-san!"

" I don't like the fact that you're so casually talking to him." Naofumi said

" What?"

" Now that you finally got your memories back, I think Aichi deserves a whole ton of apology from you. From the tournaments last year, you always speak out of hand and treat your teammates like trash." Naofumi said

" I didn't!" Kai exclaimed

" It's the truth! During the incident with Aichi's Psyqualia corruption, you were the one who instigated it. If you had handled the situation more properly, he wouldn't have even touched the Shadow Paladins and learned to properly control that power. You knew about that power and avoided it." Naofumi continued

" That power was corrupting him and it wasn't true strength. I was merely trying to stop him by not fighting him." Kai said

" But that made it worse, didn't it? It took you a long time to settle it too. Normally, if I wasn't so busy, I would've done something straight away but my hands were already full as it is. And this time, you even left the team without telling him. When I made it back, this situation had to happen too. I can't get inside here thanks to the needed conditions set to the portal, or I would've already punched you with my shield." Naofumi said

" I dare you to try that." Kai said

" Please stop it, both of you! This is no time to argue!" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi. Once this is done, I'm bringing you back home." Naofumi said

" H-Huh?"

" Staying around this guy won't do you any good." Naofumi said

" H-Home? Which home are you talking about?" Aichi ask

" Mine. Jeez, I just can't take my eyes off you anymore. You've been getting into danger left and right when I'm not around." Naofumi said

" No! I'm not a child anymore!" Aichi exclaimed

" Right, right. I heard that plenty of times from a ton of children." Naofumi said

" ... I guess you would've... How old are you anyway?" Aichi ask

" ... I kind of forgot. My business went on for years that I forgot about my own age." Naofumi said

" That's even possible...?" Misaki muttered

" Anyway, solve this situation somehow while I settle it from outside. If those things appear again, the amulet will protect you guys." Naofumi said

" But for us to know how to solve it... Takuto-kun, you can continue explaining about the situation." Aichi said

Takuto nodded... " Void... A fearsome power of emptiness... Right now, emptiness has invaded half of Cray's land... No sound can be heard there, no light reaches through... Nothing moves, and everything is enveloped in silence." he said

" That's Void..." Aichi said

" The power of emptiness has begun to move from Cray to this space. And when the emptiness has filled this space, It'll be destroyed and the emptiness will move on to Earth!" Takuto said

" Earth?!" Kamui exclaimed

" The tragedy that once befell the Souryu people will happen to the entire Earth. The land will rot. The seas will dry up. All of Earth's blessings will be lost. All life will be robbed the will to live. Earth will become a planet of death." Takuto continued

" That'll happen to Earth...? We can't let it!" Aichi said

" What should we do?" Misaki-san ask

" The only thing you can do to stop Void is to beat Leon Souryu... No one but the Vanguard Fight winners can exist in this space."

" You mean if we win, it'll be possible to send Leon back to Earth?" Aichi ask

" However, it works the opposite way, too. If you lose in a Vanguard Fight, you won't be able to stay in this space either."

" In other words, if we lose, Earth will..." Kamui said

" Leon Souryu may think he's using Void, but its power is vast. He can't control it completely. And Leon's ambition has made him lose his cool-headed judgement. At this rate, everything will be controlled by Void..."

They carried him to a nearby rock for him to rest...

" If he isn't stopped, both Cray and Earth will come to an end. Quickly, go to him..."

" But how can we find him?" Misaki ask

" Psyqualia... You should be able to sense Leon's Psyqualia..."

" Psyqualia..." Aichi stood up, his eyes glowed and Aichi turned towards Leon's direction... " That way!" Aichi said

" Go. Cray is in your hands."

" Right! Let's go, everyone!" Aichi said

" Right!"

The others made sure Takuto was fine before standing up to leave in the direction that Psyqualia led them to. After a few minutes of walking, the black mist around them started getting thicker.

" Visibility here just keeps getting worse..." Kamui said

" That means the emptiness aura thing is increasing in strength." Misaki said

_" We have to hurry."_ Aichi thought

" Where's Leon Souryuu?" Kamui ask

Aichi concentrated.

" It's no good. I'm not sensing Leon's Psyqualia anymore." Aichi said and turned to them

" Huh?! What'll we do?!" Kamui ask

" We have to beat Leon and don't have a minute to spare! Earth is in danger..." Misaki said

Aichi looked at the sky.

" _I won't give up... I swear I'll save them... Blaster Blade and Royal Paladin!" _Aichi thought, "... Blaster Blade saved me... He made me stronger... He gave me the courage to stand tall... So, this time... I'm going to save him!"

A lightning came out and a ball of light appeared in the sky and flew towards him...

" This feeling... I've had it somewhere before..." Aichi said as he tried to touch it and it flew into his hand

" B-Brother...?!" Kamui said

" Aichi? What are you?" Misaki ask

" It's okay... I understand... This is Blaster Blade's soul." There was a sudden flash of light and the ball of light was transformed into a card, then the card shot out a light pointing towards a direction...

" ... Huh? What is this?" Misaki ask as she see the light

" I see... Leon-kun is over there... Blaster Blade, you'll lead me there... Blaster Blade, you... All of you will still lend me your strength, right? I promise I'll save you!" Aichi said and kept the card in his pocket

" So we're close?" Kai ask

" I wouldn't say that we're close, but he's definitely in that direction." Aichi said

" Then let's keep going." Misaki said

They nodded and continued walking as Aichi checked his necklace from time to time.

" Hey, hey, Aichi-kun. You said that he was the Shield Hero. Are there any others?" Ren ask

" Oh. Uh... It was a story that he told me when I was young, so it's going to take awhile for me to remember. There are strange characters in his stories too." Aichi said

" Weird characters?" Misaki ask

" Uh... What were they again...? He said something about... a 'Bitch Princess' and 'Trash King'. Also, the 'Bitch Princess' had an adventurer name called 'Slut'." Aichi said

Those who knew the meanings immediately sweat dropped and kept their mouths shut while Aichi blinked in confusion.

" Did I say something wrong?" Aichi ask

" You really don't know their meanings, right...?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" ... It's better if you don't know. Along with the other children." Misaki said

" Huh?"

" Anyway... you can continue!" Ren said

" Okay... Well, when he first stepped into that other world, he was a normal human like us. At that point of time, there were only four heroes, including him. The Spear Hero, the Sword Hero and the Bow Hero. They were tasked to protect the country they were summoned to from something called the 'Waves', where monsters will suddenly pop out and start destroying everything they see. Naofumi-san had a rough start because the people in that country looked down on the Shield Hero." Aichi explained

" Even though he's a newly summoned one?" Asaka ask

" Yes... No matter which Shield Hero it was, the country just looked down on them. It was then that Naofumi-san got betrayed by the Princess. He said that he was wrongly accused of something that he didn't do and was stripped of everything he had. It took him a long time to get back up to his feet. First, because the Shield's stats are only good for defense, his attack is really low and he couldn't deal high damage. So, he had gotten a demi human slave to help him to fight and grind for items and EXP." Aichi continued

" It sounds a lot like a game." Ali said

" Yeah. After that, that same Princess started to frame him for different things. The worst one was framing him for 'kidnapping' her younger sister, the Second Princess. But when the Queen finally returned, everything went back to normal and everything that he had been framed for was immediately cleared up. The Queen really sounded fierce in his story. Oh, and... it was at that time he met those people..." Aichi said

" 'Those people'?" Kamui ask

" Heroes from another world." Aichi replied

" There were more?!" Lee exclaimed

" What were they again...? ... The Fan and Scythe Hero! Alongside them was a woman who could command the power of jewels. He didn't get into details about them and a lot of things happened. He then cut himself off and never told me more stories afterwards." Aichi said

" Seriously?"

" Yeah... Sorry. Naofumi-san is extremely secretive when he wants to." Aichi said

" So you met him when you were young and then he started to protect you, huh? That's weird. Seeing that guy's character, you'd think he's the type to leave you alone after helping you. I mean, he barely knew you to begin with. You were just an elementary school student who was getting bullied. It's not like he could relate to you with all those framings he got from the other world. This and that are totally different dynamics." Ren said

" ... I never thought about that. But I did think that it was weird at first. I just brushed it off since I was too young to understand." Aichi said

" To be honest, maybe he's a nice guy or something. Maybe he just honestly wanted to protect Brother Aichi after seeing him in that state." Kamui said

" Hm... It still seems weird, no matter how much I see this situation. Oh well, who am I to judge? He's not listening in from that, is he?" Ren ask

" I'm not sure... It really depends." Aichi replied as he kept the necklace

They continued walking through the black mist after that.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone will enjoy this new story and I'll see everyone in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

While Aichi and the others were walking inside the space, outside the portal, Shin and the others were watching them with the screen Suiko pulled up.

" I'm so glad everyone's alright... But what exactly is going on?" Shin ask

" Void..." Kourin muttered

The Ultra Rare girls all looked at each other and looked back at Aichi and the others before hearing footsteps behind them to see Naofumi.

" Who are you?!" Tetsu exclaimed

" No one you need to know for now. Darn it... This portal is such a pain. I can't enter it." Naofumi said

" This portal only allows those chosen fighters to face this crisis. No one else is allowed to enter it." Suiko said

" And how did you get up here?" Kourin ask

" Stop asking me questions and answer mine. How do we get them out of there? That thing inside there is dangerous." Naofumi said

" We don't know either." Rekka said

" But if we let them out, then the nothingness will leak out into this world." Suiko said

" Of course I know that. I just want to get one person out of there. I guess even that is hard." Naofumi said

Naofumi looked back at the screen in front of them and gasped as he quickled snatched the pad out of Suiko's hand and placed a shield keychain near it. The core glowed after that.

" Hey!"

" Hurry up! Hurry up and run!" Naofumi shouted

" Huh?!"

* * *

In the space, Aichi's necklace glowed as he took it out.

" ... rry... un!" A voice shouted

" Naofumi-san!"

" Stop walking and run!" Naofumi shouted

That was when a giant hand made out of black mist shadowed over him as Kai quickly pushed him out of the way and pulled him up when the hand directed towards them again.

" Hurry! We need to run!" Kai exclaimed as he pulled Aichi to run

" Let's go!" Ren exclaimed

The hand came after them as they continued running and dodging. Before they knew it, they were all separated as Kai looked behind to see that the hand wasn't chasing them anymore as he sighed in relief and looked over to Aichi.

" Are you okay?" Kai ask

" Y-Yes..."

" ... We've been separated from the others." Kai said

" N-No way!" Aichi exclaimed

" They'll find us eventually. First, we need to hurry and find Leon to end this." Kai said

" O-Okay..."

Aichi fidgets a little after that while muttering something while his cheeks were flushed as Kai blinked in confusion.

" Say it louder. I can't hear you." Kai said

" Hands..." Aichi muttered

Kai then remembered that he was still holding onto Aichi's hand as he hurriedly let go.

" S-Sorry, I forgot. Come on, let's go." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Aichi looked around while they navigated through the black mist.

" Can you still sense Leon?" Kai ask

" Yes. The presence seems closer." Aichi replied

" Once we defeat him, we can get our clans back." Kai said

" Yeah."

That was when they realized that a shadow was looming over them as they looked up to see the hand again.

" Shield Prison!"

A ball of shield and chains closed around them just before the hand could grab them as they felt it shaking.

" Are you okay?!" Naofumi ask

" Y-Yes..."

Aichi squeaked in surprise when they felt the prison getting lifted up as Kai quickly grabbed his arm while it shook.

" Brace for it! It's going to throw you!" Naofumi exclaimed

" Huh?!"

Right after he said that, a sudden force threw both to the other side as Kai held onto Aichi once the shaking stopped and they landed once the shields touched the ground. Kai groaned as Aichi got up from his body and checked on him.

" A-Are you alright?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Yeah... Just a little bruised up from the rough ride..." Kai said

Aichi took out the necklace and held it out to Kai as a green glow surrounded him and he felt the pain fading away before sitting up.

" The pain is gone..." Kai muttered

" What a relief!" Aichi sighed

" ... Once I release this skill, get ready to fight. Make sure you get this done and come back." Naofumi said

" Y-Yes."

The ball of shields and chains then retracted as they saw Leon and the twins in front of them. Kai then stepped in front of Aichi and took out his deck.

" Fight me, Leon Souryuu." Kai said

" Kai-kun!"

" Brother Aichi!"

The two turned behind to see Misaki and the others running towards them as the twins blocked thier path.

" I'm leaving them to you two." Leon said

" Yes!"

Black mist then surrounded them after that.

" Everyone!"

" Now, shall we begin our fight?" Leon ask

" Just what I wanted." Kai said

" Wait, Kai-kun! Let me fight Leon-kun!" Aichi said

" Aichi... Can I count on you to get our clans back?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

" Alright then. Go ahead." Kai said

Aichi nodded as he took out his deck and a fight table rose from the ground and they prepared their decks.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up my Vanguard!"

" I go first. Draw! I ride Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin! Corron moves back! Turn end." Aichi declared

" And now it's my turn... The wind had told me... the end result of this fight!" Leon said as his Psyqualia activated

Images flashed in front of Aichi as he gasped when he saw a different Maelstrom defeating Blond Ezel.

" This is the moment of my victory. And the result..." Leon said

Another image flashed as Aichi saw Blaster Blade, Dragonic Overlord and Blaster Dark in their sealed states with a black sword rising behind them.

" Blaster Blade!"

" This is inevitable. An unavoidable fate. Your resistance will come to nothing." Leon said

" I won't let you do it!" Aichi said

" I'm positive the wind won't blow on you. I ride..." Leon declared as he rode Cyprus, " Tri-holl moves. Call! And then I attack!"

The rear guard Cyprus attacked as Aichi took the damage.

" Vanguard, Cyprus!" Leon declared

" Tri-holl! With its skill, if it's the third battle or more, it gets +3000 power!" Leon declared

" I guard with Silver Fang Witch!" Aichi declared

" Turn end."

_" The image you showed me... I won't let it happen!"_ Aichi thought

That was when his vision started blurring and quickly blinked it away.

" Draw! I ride Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains! Call! Gareth attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Beaumains attacks with a boost from Corron!" Aichi declared

Aichi checked his trigger but checked none as Leon checked his damage trigger.

" Critical trigger! I add +5000 power to the Vanguard Cyprus." Leon declared

" Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus... attack his rear-guard Cyprus!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end..."

" Stand and draw. I ride Tear Knight, Lazarus! Cyprus moves back. Call! Lazarus, attack Beaumains!" Leon declared

Leon then checked his drive trigger but checked none as Aichi checked his damage trigger.

" Critical trigger... I add +5000 to the power of Beaumains!" Aichi declared

" Cyprus boosts. Coral Assault attacks Bagdemagus!" Leon declared

" I guard with Flame of Victory!" Aichi declared

" Tri-holl attacks Gareth! With its skill, it gets +3000 power!" Leon declared

Gareth was taken out and placed into the Drop Zone. That was when they heard cracking and looked up to see the sky cracking up.

" The sky!" Aichi exclaimed

" The space is falling apart!" Naofumi exclaimed

" Aichi!"

" We have to hurry! White-hot warrior, use your explosives flames to lead the despairing people to hope! I ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel! Call! Everyone, give your power to Blond Ezel! Battlefield Tempest, Sagramore, attack Lazarus!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Blond Ezel attacks with a boost from Corron!" Aichi declared as Leon took the damage, " Next! Bagdemagus!"

" Guard! Tear Knight, Theo!"

" ... He blocked it..." Aichi muttered

That was when his vision became weirded before turning back to normal.

" Wh-What?!"

" Stand and draw. All your struggles here are for naught. The wind is on my side! Behold! Wash away all vice in the flow of a furious flood. I ride Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom! Tri-holl moves back. Call! Lysander, go!" Leon declared while resting Lysander

As Aichi placed the fourth damage in the damage zone, black mist suddenly started surrounding him as he gasped and screamed in pain before falling to his knees.

" Aichi!"

Kai quickly ran over to his side as a black aura started to appear around Aichi.

" What's going on?!" Kai exclaimed

" You guys have already overstayed your welcome! That black mist is starting poison him!" Naofumi exclaimed

" What?!"

" Huh...? My strength... My drive to win this battle is..." Aichi muttered while trying to stand

" Aichi!"

" Lysander's skill... Counterblast." Leon declared as he switched the places of Lysander and Tri-holl, " You're shivering. Tri-holl, attack!"

" With a boost from Cyprus, Coral Assault attacks! Since this is the third attack, it gets +3000 power!" Leon declared

Aichi took the fifth damage after that.

" Concentrate, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" And then, Maelstrom... Limit Break! This is the fourth battle. Maelstrom gets +5000 power. You already have 5 damage, so if this attack hits..." Leon said

" I won't let it! I guard with Dantegal and Viviane!" Aichi declared

" Twin drive check. Critical trigger! I give all of the effects to Maelstrom. Second check..." Leon declared as he flipped the second card to reveal Lysander

As Maelstrom attacked the guardians, a fierce wind blew around and created smoke. Once it started to dissipate, Kai gasped when Aichi fell to the ground.

" Aichi!"

Just before Kai could rush over to him, a black sword rose above Aichi.

" No!"

" Meteor Shield!"

A semi-transparent shield surrounded them from the sword as Kai ran over to Aichi and kneeled down beside him.

" Wake up, Aichi! You can't let it end like this! Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

_" Why? I... can't move... I can't save Cray... Can't save Blaster Blade... It's... over..."_ Aichi thought

" Not yet! You're not the kind of person to give in like this! If you give up here, this world and everyone in it will be destroyed! Are you really okay with that?!" Naofumi ask

_" This can't... happen..." _Aichi thought as he tried moving his fingers

Kai noticed the twitching of his fingers and his face scrunching up.

" That's it! Wake up, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

_" Kai-kun... Kamui-kun, Misaki-san... Ren-san... Asaka-san... Everyone in Genius... Everyone at Card Capital... Emi... Mom! N-No... This can't be allowed to happen! It can't! It can't... I'm still..."_ Aichi thought

_" Can you keep fighting?"_ A voice ask

_" That's right... I want to fight..." _Aichi thought

_" In that case, we'll lend you our power." _The voice said

That was when a glow came from Aichi's deck as Kai turned to it before hearing a soft groan. He turned back to Aichi and saw him getitng up and helped him.

" Aichi..."

" I'm not done..." Aichi muttered

The deck glowed brighter and dispelled the black mist trying to poison Aichi again as he turned to it.

" Thank you... You all gave me strength. I'm not giving up on this fight! I'll fight to the end with these friends... and I'm going to beat you!" Aichi said

" ... Friends?" Leon muttered

" Stand and draw! My friends, you helped me... and together, we'll break through the limits! Blond Ezel... Limit Break! Counterblast! I superior call one Gold Paladin unit!" Aichi declared as he looked at the top card of his deck, " ... Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade Spirit!"

" Blaster Blade!" Kai exclaimed

" Welcome home. Now, let's fight together!" Aichi said as Blaster Blade nodded while he did the same, " The amount of Blaster Blade's power is added to Blond Ezel's power! Blaster Blade Spirit's skill! I retire Coral Assault from the field! I call Silver Fang Witch! Soulblast. Draw! Blond Ezel's power increases for each of its friends on the field! Bagdemagus attacks!"

" Damage check. Draw trigger! I give the power to Maelstrom. And then draw." Leon declared

" With a boost from Corron, Blond Ezel..." Aichi declared as he rested both units

" Perfect defense with Paschal!"

" With a boost from Silver Fang, Sagramore!" Aichi declared as he rested both units

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

" ... I sense your wind... No... you and your 'friends'... I suppose you called them along with the wind. But to me, your wind is a foul fate. If my people, the Souryu, are defeated by you, we'll die out. I will not accept that fate! Ever victorious, and thus righteous! Someone who relies on friends wouldn't understand! I'm going to win! Absolutely invincible! Absolutely righteous! That's Aqua Force! Dragon spun into existence from the warp of the wind and the weft of the sea, love up to the legend in your ideal form! I crossride... Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom! You remember, don't you, Sendou? The image I showed you of Glory Maelstrom... Even if the wind of you and your friends carries justice, there's no doubt that I'll destroy it! Together with this Blue Storm Supreme Dragon! Bear this in mind! Justice is on our side! In fact, we _are_ justice!" Leon said as he laughed menancingly

Aichi looked up at Glory Maelstrom and gritted his teeth while the space above them continued to crumble even more.

" What's wrong, Aichi Sendou? Are you scared? Justice is on my side. There would be no shame in yielding to me." Leon said

" Wrong! This space is starting to break down! We all have to escape!" Aichi exclaimed

" Escape? You mean quit a fight that's already begun? Don't even joke about that! Do you mean to disgrace me, the Souryu child?!" Leon ask

" In that case, I can't afford to withdraw either! And I can't afford to lose!" Aichi said as he activated his Psyqualia

" ... When there's Maelstrom in the Soul, Glory Maelstrom's power is 13000. I switch Lysander and Tri-holl, and move Cyprus to the front. Cyprus's skill! With a Counterblast, he receives +1000. One more time. Call! Cyprus, attack Bagdemagus!" Leon declared as Bagdemagus was taken out, " Glory Maelstrom! Theo boosts! Now, when I receive the wind's blessing, I rise far above the limits! Ultimate Break! Counterblast! +5000 power and now you can't guard with any card that's grade 1 or higher. I shattered your hope of protecting yourself and called forth a great power. Take this! Divine Blowing!" Leon declared

" Guard! Flame of Victory, Dantegal!"

" Twin drive..." Leon declared but flinched a little as he saw his hand getting coated with black mist, " Has it come? ... I won't let Void have free rein! ... Twin drive check... Second check!"

" Heal trigger?!" Aichi exclaimed

Leon winced as he let his right hand down and placed the cards on his left hand down as well to move it to the damage zone.

" I heal one damage point, and give the power to Glory Maelstrom! ... The wind carried victory... right to me!" Leon exclaimed

Aichi's sixth damage flew towards the damage zone as he looked at it.

_" My Vanguard..." _A voice said

Aichi looked over to Blaster Blade and nodded as the sixth damage flipped up to reveal a heal trigger before he smiled.

" What?!"

" I heal one damage point, and give the power to Blond Ezel!" Aichi declared

" Tri-holl boosts! Lysander!" Leon declared

" I guard with Gareth!" Aichi declared

" Turn end..."

" ... Hurry, Aichi! The space is not going to hold out much longer!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi nodded.

" Stand and draw!" Aichi declared

That was when he looked over to Leon to see him struggling with his blackened right arm.

" N-Not yet..." Leon muttered

" Leon-kun?"

That was when he remembered Takuto's words.

" Don't tell me that's..." Aichi exclaimed

" I needed power... I didn't care if it came from Void or the devil. I happily accepted... If I could attain that power, I vowed to defeat my opponent, even if they happened to be a god! And you people are no exceptions!" Leon said

" ... That's not true power." Aichi said

" What?!"

" Getting something through the sacrifice of others... That's not true power!" Aichi exclaimed

" Nonsense!" Leon exclaimed as he winced

" I'll show you the true power that I believe in! Repel the darkness with the brillance of your proud soul! Crossride! Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel! Blond Ezel is in the Soul, so Platina Ezel has 13000 power! Blaster Blade Spirit moves up! And then I call! Jas as you want to save the Souryu people, I want to save my friends. That's why Platina Ezel is going to transcend the limits! Ultimate Break! Counterblast! I give power to all my friends! All of the rear-guard units get +5000 power! This is the power of friendship... If everyone supports each other and their faith become one, true power will be born! Spirit Unite Platinum!" Aichi declared

A bright light shone around them as Leon covered his eyes and soon realised that the wind stopped blowing around him.

" The wind... stopped?!" Leon exclaimed and turned to see that Aichi's wind was still blowing

" With a boost from Mark, Blaster Blade Spirit attacks! The bond between friends, that's the power that will conquer nothingness!" Aichi said

" Damage check!"

Leon then placed his fifth damage in the damage zone.

" With a boost from Corron, Platina Ezel attacks!" Aichi declared

As the sixth damage landed in Leon's damage zone, the black mist started retreating as everything started to disappear. Aichi ran over to help Leon up.

_" The time has come. The time has come!" _He then heard Takuto's voice

A portal then opened up behind them.

" Is this... planet Cray? Please take care of Leon-kun." Aichi said as he handed him to Sharlene

" We will." Sharlene said

" This is..." Kamui said

" ... the planet Cray." Misaki said

_" Aichi Sendou. Your clan is the leader of planet Cray. And now, we're at the true final stage. So, get out your deck."_ Takuto said

Aichi took out his deck and raised it up as a light shot out of it. That was when he felt a hand on top of his and turned to his side to see Leon.

" Leon-kun..."

" I can feel it... A wind that I've never felt before... This must be the true wind." Leon said

As the light from his deck dissipated, the black mist on planet Cray had retreated.

" Thank goodness..." Aichi muttered as he collapsed

Leon caught him just as he started collapsing. The other quickly ran over to him as they all started to disappear from the space to go back to Earth one by one. Aichi had briefly woken up after a conversation with his now freed Royal Paladin units as he turned to see Leon and the others disappear while he was now left with only Misaki and Kamui. That was when they also started to disappear as they were soon teleported back to Earth. As soon as they appeared from the portal, the three were already knocked out as Naofumi went up to carry Aichi up.

" Is there an infirmary here? You guys need to rest." Naofumi said

" Actually, the other teams already have their own rooms. We have also arranged rooms for Team Q4 too. This way." Kourin said

" Those who can still walk, just go. Those who have some strength, get those two down to their room too." Naofumi said

" Okay."

Naofumi followed Kourin to Aichi's room as he entered it and settled him on the bed before pulling up the blanket.

" What a troublesome kid... Always getting into trouble without telling me..." Naofumi sighed while patting Aichi's head

That was when he heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Kai.

" What is it?" Naofumi ask

" ... Can I come in?" Kai ask

" He's sleeping. If you want to talk to him, wait until tomorrow." Naofumi said

" I want to talk to you." Kai said

" ... Fine. Come in." Naofumi said as he closed the door behind him after letting Kai in

Kai then walked towards Aichi's bed and looked at him before reaching his hand out to him slightly. He then quickly oulled his hand back into his pocket after realizing what he was doing.

" So, what did you want to talk about?" Naofumi ask

" Why do you want to protect him?" Kai ask

" Because I want to." Naofumi replied

" And there's no other reason? It's just because you could relate to his suffering?" Kai ask

" Who knows... But once I saw him, I knew I couldn't leave him be." Naofumi said

" Why?"

" Why are you asking so much?" Naofumi ask

" Because it's weird. Aichi told us about your story. It does sound bad, but up until now, I still don't understand why would you risk so much to protect him." Kai said

" ... There's something I never told Aichi. I have another title other than Shield Hero." Naofumi said

" And that is?" Kai ask

" ... I'm also called a God Killer. I kill Gods that plan to rule over the world. Those Gods who don't give a damn about others." Naofumi said

" Then wouldn't killing Void be simpler?" Kai ask

" Void is an entity. It's not a God. It's harder for me to detect it than a God with evil intentions." Naofumi said

" So why Aichi then? It still doesn't make sense." Kai said

" ... What did that Leon Souryu say again? ... 'I vowed to defeat my opponent, even if they happened to be god!', or something along those lines." Naofumi said

Kai's slowly widened as he turned to Naofumi while clenching a fist.

" You don't mean..." Kai exclaimed

" I still don't have any evidence. He never shown any signs either. But I could sense it... Inside him, he definitely has a power of a god." Naofumi said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai looked at Aichi and then back to Naofumi as he glared at him.

" Don't worry. I won't kill him. He did nothing wrong and he seems to not know about those powers. In fact, I think even if he had awakened, he would've been a god who would save the world, just like now. I will protect those gods. But the problem right now is that he hasn't awakened to that power and I wouldn't want anyone to find out and try to use him for their own benefit." Naofumi said

" So you'll bring him back to your home after the Circuit?" Kai ask

" He's already refused me. There's nothing I can do about that. He can be pretty stubborn after all." Naofumi said

" I just want to know... Did he tell you that he could remember Royal Paladin, Kagero and Shadow Paladin? Even after our memories had been messed with?" Kai ask

" Yeah, he did consult me about that. But there's barely anything I can do about memories, especially when it affected the world. My Shield isn't used for that. Why'd you ask?" Naofumi ask

" ... Because he was the only one who could remember them while I..." Kai said as he clenched his fist again

" There's nothing you could do about that. His memories were manipulated too, so he could barely remember those three clans too. And don't worry, he didn't remember them because of that power. It was because the bonds he had with his units were strong, that was why he could remember them." Naofumi said

" But I... what I did to him after all he'd said and done... I abandoned the team without telling them and left him be." Kai said

" ... You heard what he said at the resort, didn't you?" Naofumi ask

Kai stayed silent and looked back at Aichi as Naofumi sighed.

" I have somewhere to be, so you should stay here and watch over him. There's an extra bed here for you to sleep on too. Just don't try anything funny while I'm gone." Naofumi warned

" ... I won't. I'll be leaving to go back to my room after this." Kai said

" And you don't want to stay with him for awhile?" Naofumi ask

Kai stayed silent again as Naofumi sighed and closed the door before going towards the entrance of the building to see his comrades.

" Raphtalia, Filo."

" Naofumi-sama. I assumed it went well since the portal disappeared." Raphtalia said

" Yeah. Aichi's completely wiped out from what happened so I left him to rest." Naofumi said

" Is he okay?" Filo ask

" Don't worry. He's just worn out. Anyway, you found it?" Naofumi ask

" Yes. It is as you suspected." Raphtalia replied

" Alright. Then let's go." Naofumi said

" Right!"

A flash of light engulfed the three as they shot out into the sky and soon landed on another planet.

" Instant travelling makes this so much easier. But it was a pain to find it." Naofumi said

" I sense its presence nearby." Raphtalia said

" Alright then. Lead the way." Naofumi said

Raphtalia nodded as the three started walking in a certain direction until they arrived at a hidden temple inside a cave.

" This is something. To create this must've taken a lot of work." Naofumi said

" Who's there?" A voice ask

The three went on guard as a figure walked towards them from the temple's entrance.

" ... I knew it." Naofumi said

" What are you saying? Why are you trespassing here? Are you minions of the Void?" The figure ask

" None of the above. I'm sure you can feel our presence too. We're the same as you." Naofumi replied

" ... I see. The rumored God Killers. Why are you here?" The figure ask

" No reason. We're just here because we picked up on your presence. You and your other half, that is." Naofumi said

" Oh, my other soul. So you met him. I haven't received any memories back from Earth, so I assume he's still alive somewhere." The figure said

" He's the Vanguard who sent out the Gold Paladin to free the three sealed clans." Naofumi said

" ... That's an amazing feat. I haven't been able to step out of this place, so I wouldn't have known that my other half was so capable. So what do you three heroes want?" The figure ask

" Nothing. We just wanted to know and get answers. You're a chosen Hero after all." Naofumi said

" This instrument just came to me one day. You're saying that this is a proof of me as a Hero?" The figure ask

" The Spirit of the Instrument told us that it chose you. If you were chosen as its owner, then I know that I can trust you at least." Naofumi said

" And why so?" The figure ask

" My second wife, Melty, was the Instrument Hero before you." Naofumi said

" Ah... Your late second wife. I see... But there's no reason for me to step out. It's not time yet." The figure said

" I know. But your other half..." Naofumi said

" I can sense it. He's currently being chosen by some of the other spirits, right? That means he'll soon become like me. We're the same person, and yet we're so different as well. I trust that you can take good care of him, Shield Hero." The figure said

" We're all gods here. That formality isn't needed. You're one of the gods that I know who loves this world too." Naofumi said

" Who knows. I don't really care about what you think. As long as my other half is doing well, I'm relieved." The figure said as he turned to retreat back into the temple

" One more thing. He has a problem and I don't know how to solve it." Naofumi said

" ... Weren't you the same as him before? Besides, an emotion that complicated cannot be said so easily. Give them time and it'll work out." The figure said

" I'm not an advisor for relationships." Naofumi said

" Says the god who had three wives and still has his first wife as a god alongside him. You'll do fine." The figure said

He then walked back into the temple and disappeared as Naofumi and the other walked out of the cave.

" What should we do now?" Raphtalia ask

" Go back home. I still want to keep watch over Aichi, but I don't want to disturb him either. He has a big match tomorrow." Naofumi said

" Shall we watch it together?" Raphtalia ask

" ... Why not? We can have breaks once in awhile." Naofumi said

" Yay!"

The three flew back to Earth and entered the room Aichi was staying in as Naofumi noticed that Kai was gone.

_" Probably went back into his room..." _Naofumi thought

" ... Hey, Raphtalia." Naofumi said

" Yes?"

" Can you do something for me?" Naofumi ask

" Of course!"

Naofumi told her his plan while Filo already took a bed to sleep in as the night went on. The next morning for the Circuit arrived as Misaki found Ren and Asaka outside a room.

" What is it?" Misaki ask

" Oh, Misa-ki! This is Kai's room but he's not answering my knocks." Ren said

" Misaki! ... This is Kai after all, he could be napping for a little while longer. The Circuit isn't going to start in another two hours after all." Misaki said

" I guess so..."

That was when they heard a scream and Kamui came out of his room.

" That's Brother Aichi screaming just now!" Kamui exclaimed

They ran towards Aichi's room and opened the door to see Kai sprawled out on the floor while Aichi was blushing madly on his bed.

" Kai?!"

" Are you okay, Brother Aichi?!" Kamui ask

" Y-Yeah..."

" You jerk! What were you doing in Brother's room?!" Kamui exclaimed

" ... I would like to know that too! I was in my room when I slept but when I woke up, I was on his bed!" Kai exclaimed as he got up

" Maybe you were sleepwalking?" Ren ask

" Huh?! I don't do that!" Kai exclaimed

" Then explain why were you in his room and what happened?" Misaki said

" Like I care!" Kai exclaimed

" I-I'll go change my clothes first..." Aichi said as he rushed into the bathroom after grabbing his clothes

" Something must've happened while you two were sleeping. He's completely trying to ignore you." Ren said

" Nothing happened! Don't ask me!" Kai exclaimed as he looked away while thinking back to what happened

_~ Flashback~_

_Kai had woken up to the morning sun hitting his face as he yawned while blinking his eyes to get used to his surroundings. His nose then caught a whiff of a familiar yet unfamiliar scent._

" Huh...? When was the bed in my room facing the window?" _Kai thought_

_That was when he felt warmth on his body as he looked down at the bulge in his blanket and lifted it up. He then flinched as he saw Aichi curled up near his chest and asleep. Aichi soon groaned in his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes. Blinking his eyes a few times to clear his vision, he soon looked up to see Kai._

_" ... Kai... kun...?"_

_" Morning..." Kai greeted_

_Aichi looked back down at where he laid on Kai's chest as he slowly started to blush as he soon screamed from the surprise and pushed Kai off the bed._

~ Reality~

Kai clicked his tongue in annoyance and stood up to leave the room. He then opened the door to his own room and slammed the door shut. As soon as he stepped into his room, he noticed Naofumi sitting on the bed.

" Morning."

" Like I care! Were you the one who did that?!" Kai exclaimed

" What are you talking about?" Naofumi ask

" You purposely put me next to Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

The bathroom door opened as Raphtalia stepped out of it with Filo.

" Naofumi-sama? Oh... Hello." Raphtalia greeted

" ... Who are they?!" Kai ask

" My wife and bird." Naofumi replied

" Huh?! Bird?!" Kai exclaimed

" Master! Where do we go now?" Filo ask

" Let's head over to see how Aichi is doing. He probably had enough rest by now." Naofumi said

" Wait! Explain to me about what happened! You did that, right?!" Kai exclaimed

" Think however you want." Naofumi said

" I don't feel about Aichi that way!" Kai exclaimed

" ... Right. As if that's the truth..." Naofumi said as he scratched the back of his head

" It's true!" Kai exclaimed

" Look, I don't really care. But if that's what you think, then I'll leave you be. Don't regret it if he leaves your life one day without letting him know about your true feelings." Naofumi said

" ... I don't care!" Kai exclaimed as Naofumi and the others left

Naofumi then knocked on the door to Aichi's room as the door opened and he entered it with Raphtalia and Filo.

" It was you who did that, wasn't it?" Aichi ask

" You too?" Naofumi muttered

" I... I don't feel that way about Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" Then why aren't looking at me when you say that?" Naofumi ask

" Naofumi-sama..."

" Raphtalia. You and Filo can head down to get some seats for now. I'll be heading down afterwards too." Naofumi said

" Okay."

Raphtalia and Filo left after that as Naofumi turned back to Aichi.

" Are you afraid of rejection?" Naofumi ask

" T-That's not it..." Aichi replied

" Then look at me when you say that. Or are you lying to me and your own feelings?" Naofumi ask

Aichi stayed silent as Naofumi sighed.

" We'll continue this conversation next time. You have your match to concentrate on. We'll be cheering for you in the audience." Naofumi said

He then left the room as Aichi thought back to what he had said. Soon, the Circuit started and Q4 managed to win the entire Circuit. Before long, Aichi was soon in high school, studying in Miyaji High. Although he wasn't improving socially, after school, he would look forward to meet his other friends in Card Capital and would have cardfights with them to brush off his school days.

" Yo, Aichi!" Miwa greeted

" Hello!"

" How's our Champion doing today?" Miwa ask

" I'm fine. But don't call me that, it's embarrassing..." Aichi said as he blushed a little

" Alright, alright. I'll quit with the jokes. I heard from Emi-chan that you're staying at another relative's place now." Miwa said

" Oh... Yeah. But it's fine. Their place is still close by. I still stay back at my own home once in awhile." Aichi said

" I see."

" My relatives travel a lot after all. So, they find it better to have someone familiar to keep watch over their home." Aichi said

" Well, you're dependable." Miwa said

" I don't think I'm that dependable..." Aichi said

" Anyway, let's fight! Kai over here has been grumpy about something all day and kept beating me until he got exhausted." Miwa said

" Okay."

Aichi took a glance towards Kai before starting his fight with Miwa. Soon, it was close to evening as Aichi left the shop after saying his goodbyes. After taking a few turns near a road he was walking on, he soon arrived at a simple two storey house almost similar to his as he opened the gates and fished out his keys to open the door.

" I'm home." Aichi greeted

" Welcome back." Raphtalia greeted

" Welcome back!" Filo exclaimed

" I'm back. Are you two making dinner?" Aichi ask

" Yes!"

" Can I help?" Aichi ask

" Sure. Get changed and freshen yourself up." Raphtalia said

" Okay."

Aichi went up to his room and grabbed his clothes before taking a shower. He soon came back out and dried his hair thoroughly before heading down to the kitchen to help Raphtalia and Filo.

" What are you making today?" Aichi ask

" Rice, soup and salmon." Raphtalia replied

" Then let me help you make the rice. Where's Naofumi-san?" Aichi ask

" He's been in our room for a few hours already." Raphtalia said

" I see... Is that really okay with you? Leaving him and Alta-san alone." Aichi said

" I'm used to it." Raphtalia said

'" Oh..."

The three continued preparing dinner and set the table. They soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs as they turned to see Naofumi.

" You're just in time, Naofumi-san." Aichi said

" Yeah. Aichi, remember I took your necklace to remake?" Naofumi ask

" Yes..."

" Well, I finally finished the new design so hold your hand out." Naofumi said

Aichi blinked and held his hand out as Naofumi held it in place and slid a thin metal bracelet with a shield depicted on the center and a hollow hole filled with a liquid inside it onto his wrist.

" This should hide inside your school uniform easily. It has the same functions as your necklace and I made it out of a special material so it's not going to break so easily either." Naofumi explained

" What's this water?" Aichi ask

" Yggdrasil water. You'll figure out what it's for when you need it." Naofumi said

" Thank you, Naofumi-san. You let me stay here and even gave me this." Aichi said

" It's to protect you. Anyway, let's have dinner." Naofumi said

" Yeah!"

They all sat down at the table and ate as Aichi thought about something.

" Aichi?"

" I'm just thinking... I wonder if I should make a Cardfight Club in Miyaji High. I want to let everyone know how fun Vanguard is. But there hasn't been any people who seem to be interested..." Aichi said

" It's gonna take a lot of work, but if you decide to, then go on ahead." Naofumi said

" ... It's just the start of the school year, so I still can think about it for awhile longer." Aichi said

" Whatever you say." Naofumi said

" Has the media stopped hounding you now?" Raphtalia ask

" Yeah. Ever since I decided to live here, they haven't been disturbing my household from what I heard from Emi. Although, if I joined another tournament and won... I wouldn't want to think about it..." Aichi said

" Obviously. You're a world class champion now. Of course everyone would be interested in your life." Naofumi said

" At least they stopped for now." Raphtalia said

" Filo can chase them away!" Filo said

" No, you'll destroy the neighbourhood." Naofumi said

" Exactly how big is Filo-san in her normal form?" Aichi ask

" As big as a few storey buildings. Trust me, you wouldn't want to know." Naofumi said

" Okay..."

" Anyway, have a good rest tonight and think about what you want to do." Naofumi said

Aichi nodded as they quickly finished eating their dinner and washed the dishes.

" So... did you say anything to him yet?" Naofumi ask

Aichi flinched and looked away as he cleaned the table.

" ... You two need to talk. If you don't, both of you won't know about each others' feelings." Naofumi said

" ... I'll think about it." Aichi said

" Whatever you say." Naofumi said

Aichi nodded slightly and kept the cloth before going to his room to change into his pajamas and sleep. The next day, he went to school as per normal and when it ended, he went towards Card Capital and entered it.

" Hello!" Aichi greeted

" Long time no see, Aichi Sendou." A familiar voice said

" Chris-kun, Lee-kun, Ali-kun! How have you guys been doing? It's really been a long time!" Aichi greeted as he sat beside Chris

" Yeah. We've come to research the card-playing popularity in Japan, since Japan still has the most Vanguard fighters." Chris said

" You might be right. So, how's Mitsusada-san doing?" Aichi ask

" He's doing well! He's making awesome strides!" Chris replied

" Well, not like us though." Lee said

" Oh? Remind me, who lost to him last time?" Chris ask

Lee sweat drop.

" More importantly, I wanna meet a Japanese maid while I'm here!" Ali said

Aichi could only laugh awkwardly.

" What's wrong with you?" Lee ask

" What's the problem? Everyone looks forward to their own thing." Ali said

Aichi noticed at the corner of his eyes, Naoki was watching him.

" What's up, Sendou? You're like a totally different person here than at school! And you're buddies with some guys from another country? Talk about global! Anyway, how'd you get like this?" Naoki ask

" Um... This..." Aichi said while showing his deck

" What's this?" Naoki ask

" Cardfight." Aichi replied

" Cardfight?" Naoki repeated

" It's Vanguard. Don't tell me you've never heard about it? You fight each other with cards. It's a card game that's really popular worldwide." Chris explained

" Vanguard? Worldwide?" Naoki repeated

" That's right. A lot of countries hold international tournaments, too. You really don't know? It's common knowledge!" Lee said

" Common knowledge?" Naoki said, he placed Aichi's deck back on the table

" Oh boy, you're a goner. Girls aren't gonna go for a know-nothing like you." Ali said

" What did you say?!" Naoki ask, he faced Aichi

" Eh? Me?" Aichi said

" So this is Vanguard?" Naoki ask

" Uh huh. You use this deck to battle. Um, do you want to try it?" Aichi ask

" F-Fine, I'll play along once." Naoki replied

Shin passed him a deck. They prepared their decks and starting Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

The battle continued until the sixth damage fell on Naoki's Damage Zone.

" 6 damage." Naoki said defeatingly

" So, the match is over. Ishida-kun?" Aichi ask

Naoki bought the deck and ran out of the shop. Aichi ran out of the shop as well but Naoki had already left. That was when Kai and the others entered the shop.

" So you had your first cardfight with someone from the same high school..." Miwa said

" But I got caught up in it and won..." Aichi said

" Nah, you went plenty easy on that hot-blooded kid, Aichi." Chris said

" Cause no matter how many times you tell him, he kept calling all of his cards, even the ones he could've used for guarding." Lee said

Miwa and Izaki directed their stare at Morikawa.

" What?!" Morikawa ask

" Beginners have the tenacity to devote themselves into attacking. That tyoe's not popular with the ladies." Ali said

" As if you're the popular one." Morikawa said

That caused them to start up an argument.

" You can't find a fellow Vanguard player from a good school like Miyaji Academy?" Izaki ask

" Nope, it's a school that focuses on preparing for college... Besides, there aren't kids who are interested..." Aichi said

" I see... We've got a Vanguard Boom at our school. Wanna transfer over?" Miwa ask

" Thank you. But..." Aichi sad

Kai suddenly stood up.

" If he bought a deck on his way out, that means he's interested in Vanguard." Kai said

" I see..."

" Get your act together. You're a leader, remember?" Kai said

" Oh that's, but... If Ishida-kun's interested in Vanguard, I've got to reach out to him. Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi thanked

" Geez... You're a different person when you fight..." Kai said

Kai walked out of the shop with Miwa following behind him as Aichi frowned a little when he couldn't ask Kai something else. After thinking of a plan for a club, Aichi soon left to get the things he needed and headed home. Once he arrived home, he showered and changed before getting started on his posters for the club. There was a knock on the door as Raphtalia entered with a tray of food and saw Aichi concentrating on the poster before leaving his food on his bedside table and headed back downstairs.

" How is he?" Naofumi ask

" He's really focused. It seems like he finally worked up the courage to form a club." Raphtalia said

" Let's hope he finally get the courage to confess his feelings one day." Naofumi sighed

" Naofumi-sama..."

" Although, my only worry right now would be that guy. He might get stubborn if Aichi makes a move." Naofumi said

" I hope it'll work out." Raphtalia said

And then, days passed soon after. Aichi finally managed to gather his club members and was finally able to officially form the club after many difficulties. After finally getting the club approved, the five went to Card Capital for a celebration as Aichi soon looked over to Kai and timidly asked him to meet him outside the shop. Once the two left, the others immediately.

" You think what I think it is?" Miwa ask

" Is he finally going to say it?" Izaki ask

" How are we gonna find out?!" Kamui ask

" Let's try to listen in." Miwa said

" Jeez, you guys..." Misaki sighed

" What's going on?" Naoki ask

" ... Well, I guess you'll find out soon." Misaki replied

Outside the shop, Aichi fiddled with his fingers while looking at the ground as Kai waited.

" What is it?" Kai ask

" ... I-I... I have something to tell Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" Then get straight to the point." Kai said

" I-I-I... I like you, Kai-kun!" Aichi confessed

Kai's eyes widened a little as he started at the flustered Aichi for a few moments as many thoughts ran through his mind.

_" No... Someone like him... can't be around me." _Kai thought

" ... Aichi."

" Y-Yes...?" Aichi ask

" Sorry, but I don't feel the same way." Kai said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 4! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

At that answer, silence surrounded the two as Aichi continued looking at the ground and gripped his uniform jacket.

" I-I see... Then that's okay..." Aichi said as he lifted up his head to force a smile

" ... Aic-"

Aichi hurriedly entered the shop again as the others moved out of the way while Aichi grabbed his bag and left without anymore words said. Miwa approached Kai right after that when he entered the shop while the others were left dumbfounded.

" Why did you lie?" Miwa ask

" What do you mean?" Kai ask

" You're lying to Aichi and your own feelings!" Miwa exclaimed

" I don't understand what you're saying." Kai said

" Kai. You and Aichi are our friends. We only want what's best for the both of you. Are you really going to deny your own heart?" Misaki said

" ... Shut up."

Kai grabbed his own bag and left the shop. Meanwhile, Aichi entered the house and immediately went up to his room after removing his shoes.

" Aichi?"

" What happened?" Filo ask

Raphtalia's ears perked at the sound of sniffling as she frowned and turned to the living room to see Naofumi.

" Naofumi-sama..."

" ... So it really happened... That idiot..." Naofumi said

" What should we do?" Raphtalia ask

" Leave him alone. He needs time to sort out his feelings." Naofumi said

" But we can't leave him like this..." Raphtalia said

Naofumi stayed silent before sighing and told them about a plan. Night soon fell as Aichi had been lying on his bed after going out of his room to take a shower before locking himself in his room again. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as he got up and opened it to see Naofumi.

" ... I'm sorry. I don't have the appetite to eat." Aichi said

However, before he could shut the door close, Naofumi barged into his room and shut the door before pushing Aichi onto the bed. Flustered, Aichi tried to get up but was quickly pinned down and he soon picked up the scent of alcohol.

" N-Naofumi-san...? Are you drunk...?" Aichi ask

" ... I already told you that guy wasn't suited for you..." Naofumi slurred

" Huh...?"

" If he doesn't want you, then let me replace him..." Naofumi slurred

" Y-You're drunk... I should bring you back to your room..." Aichi said

" Aichi... You already know that I had three wives, including Raphtalia, in the past... I don't mind adding another tonight..." Naofumi slurred

" H-Huh...?"

" Be mine, Aichi... The Shield Hero's fourth spouse..." Naofumi slurred

" ... I... I can't... I-" Aichi said but was cut off

Naofumi had soon planted a kiss on his lips before breaking contact and losing consciousness. Aichi stayed silent as he pulled Naofumi up and supported him back to his room before settling him down on his bed beside Raphtalia and headed back to his room. He sat down on his bed again and touched his lips. Meanwhile, in Naofumi and Raphtalia's room, Naofumi peeked an eye open and got up.

" Raphtalia."

" Did it work?" Raphtalia ask

" I don't know. But whether this tactic will make Toshiki Kai falter will depend on how much Aichi believes this." Naofumi said

" It's a good thing he doesn't know about your resistance to alcohol." Raphtalia said

" Yeah. We should sleep now." Naofumi said

" Okay."

Both drifted off to sleep after that as morning soon came a few hours later. Naofumi prepared breakfast while Aichi came down the stairs while yawning.

" Morning. Sit down. I'll set breakfast up." Naofumi said

" Good morning..." Aichi greeted

Naofumi set Aichi's breakfast in front of him and wanted to head back to the kitchen, but his sleeve was soon tugged on as he turned back to Aichi.

" What is it?" Naofumi ask

" ... You might not have remembered... But you entered my room last night..." Aichi started

" ... Oh god. I must've drank too much. I didn't do anything to you, did I?" Naofumi ask

" No... But you did ask me one question..." Aichi said

" What did I ask?" Naofumi ask

" Whether I wanted to be your fourth spouse." Aichi replied

" ... Damn it... I guess I blabbered it out. So... what is your answer?" Naofumi ask

" ... You saved me and protected me. If I were to refuse such a kind person, it would've been my loss. So... I will. When I'm mature enough and finish up whatever I want to fufill, I'll marry and stay with you until my life ends." Aichi said

" Are you sure?" Naofumi ask

" Of course." Aichi replied

" ... What about Toshiki Kai?" Naofumi ask

Aichi held in a flinch as he soon forced a smile.

" Don't worry. He's someone of the past." Aichi said

Naofumi grinned and patted Aichi's head before heading back to the kitchen to make Raphtalia and Filo's breakfast before they would wake up. Aichi soon finished his breakfast and changed into his uniform before grabbing his bag and wore his shoes.

" Do you want me to come pick you up after club activities?" Naofumi ask

" ... Sure."

" I'll see you then." Naofumi said

He then waved Aichi off as he left the house and walked over to school. Naofumi turned behind and saw Raphtalia and nodded.

" So it worked." Raphtalia said

" Now we just have to make Toshiki Kai jealous enough to confess. This next step is going to be tough though... Aichi might want to avoid him as much as possible too." Naofumi said

" Let's hope this method will help them." Raphtalia said

" Yeah. Let's have our own breakfast." Naofumi said

" Right."

Meanwhile, Aichi made it to school as he opened the door and greeted before heading over to his seat. He then fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist, making sure it was still hidden inside his shirt.

" Mornin'!"

" Good morning!"

" Good morning."

Aichi turned from the window to see his three friends at the door and smiled before turning back to the window while continuing his action. Naoki and the others looked at each other and set their bags at their seats before going over to Aichi.

" Are you okay?" Naoki ask

" Yeah."

" Are you going to the club today?" Kourin ask

" Of course."

" We'll be heading to the shop afterwards. That way, we'll have less interruptions from the Student Council." Shingo said

" ... I have an appointment after club activities, so go on ahead without me." Aichi said

" Okay..."

As nothing else was said between them, the three went back to their seats before the bell rang. A few hours later, club activities began as Aichi and the others were in their clubroom as usual. However, Aichi had sat down to look through his deck and refused to fight anyone. At the same time, in Hitsue High, Miwa dragged Kai out of school after he'd put on his outdoor shoes.

" Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Kai exclaimed

" To Miyaji High." Miwa replied

" Huh? What for?!" Kai exclaimed

" To apologise to Aichi and to stop lying to yourself. He probably won't show up at the shop today, so we'll go directly to him." Miwa said

" I said the truth already! There's no changing my mind!" Kai said

" But that's not what your heart thinks, isn't it? ... Kai. We've been best friends for ages, and I know that you've changed and will continue to, because Aichi is always there for you. So, apologise to him and tell him the real reason you rejected him." Miwa said

Kai stayed silent after that. At Miyaji High, the five decided to leave the school as Aichi waved his four friends off while leaning agains the wall by the gates. At that time, Miwa and Kai were rounding the corner and spotted him.

" He's alone. This is your chance. Hurry and go." Miwa said

" ... I already said I don't want to." Kai said

" This might be your only chance, Kai. You broke his heart, so you need to make things right." Miwa said

Kai continued to look away to think as his eyes wandered back to Aichi before catching sight of Naofumi. Aichi got off from the wall after that as Naofumi approached him and talked to him.

" Who's that?" Miwa wondered

The two were then caught by surprise when Naofumi leaned in and kissed Aichi. Kai inwardly gritted his teeth as he slowly clenched his fist.

" No way... He moved on?" Miwa muttered as Kai went past him, " Kai!"

As soon as he arrived near the two, he pushed Naofumi aside and held Aichi by his shoulders.

" K-Kai-kun? Why are you here?" Aichi ask

" ... I love you." Kai confessed

" ... Huh?"

" I love you, Aichi. I'm sorry I lied to you yesterday." Kai said

Aichi pursed his lips as he pulled away from Kai's grip and stepped back.

" ... You don't have to keep lying. I already accepted your rejection. You don't have to feel guilty about it." Aichi said

" No, this is the truth! I was lying to you and myself yesterday!" Kai exclaimed

" ... You're a bad liar, Kai-kun. You don't need to comfort me anymore. I already have a fiancé." Aichi said as he bent down to help Naofumi up

" What does that mean?!" Kai exclaimed

" ... It is as you've heard. Whether you want to take it or not is up to you. You didn't really love me, after all." Aichi said

" ... Aichi, let's head home." Naofumi said

" Okay."

" Wait, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" Oh, and tell everyone in the shop that I won't be showing up for a few days. Sorry about that, but let's fight next time." Aichi said as Kai quickly grabbed his wrist

" I'm not letting you go! I know I made a mistake, but it doesn't have to be this way!" Kai exclaimed

" ... I have already accepted the reality you gave me, so let me go." Aichi said

Aichi pulled Kai's hand off his wrist and held Naofumi's hand as the two left. Kai gritted his teeth and punched the wall.

" Kai..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi and Naofumi walked back home together in silence as they continued to hold their hands.

" I'm sorry about just now." Aichi said

" It's fine. But he doesn't look like he'll give up." Naofumi said

" He's just forcing himself to like me. There was never anything between us." Aichi said

" Are you sure this is okay with you?" Naofumi ask

" Yeah."

They soon arrived back home as Naofumi unlocked the door and entered. While Aichi was taking off his shoes, Naofumi headed up to his room before coming back down a few moments later.

" Aichi."

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" Here." Naofumi said as he placed an accessory around Aichi's neck, " You can't wear this right now, but after you graduate, I'll make sure to officially put it on you. For now, keep it like this."

Aichi looked at the necklace around his neck as he noticed a ring looped on it and nodded with a small smile.

" Well then, with all that aside... I have something to tell you, so go have a shower first and I'll go to your room afterwards." Naofumi said

" Okay."

* * *

At the same time, Miwa was walking behind Kai as they arrived at the park. Kai then remembered how he'd met Aichi and their subsequent meetings after seeing each other again.

" Miwa."

" Wh-What is it?" Miwa ask

" ... I will win Aichi back. I don't care what I have to do." Kai said

" That's good and all, but how're you going to do that?" Miwa ask

" I just have to make myself look sincere..." Kai muttered

" I'm glad that you know the concept of sincerity, at least. But that's not gonna be enough... You seem to know the guy Aichi's with right now. So, mind telling me what he's like?" Miwa ask

" According to Aichi, he's an accessory maker. And... he's like me in a way, according to him." Kai said

" Hm... That got me thinking. Is he only with him, because he sees you in him? I mean, he did say that he was like you in a way. So maybe getting together with him was because he really couldn't get over you?" Miwa ask

" Then why did he reject me?" Kai ask

" Because you decided to not accept him first. He must've felt seriously betrayed and heartbroken. So everything is virtually your fault." Miwa said

" I get that. Now at least help me think of something to get him back, like a best friend would." Kai said

" Using me for advice now? Jeez, what a friend you are. Well, I don't know whether it'll work but I guess... you can try to one up the guy in romance wise. They just started off so he shouldn't have gotten much stuff for Aichi. Maybe some flowers or something would be nice, but I don't really know what Aichi might like either." Miwa said

Kai thought about it and left for his home, leaving Miwa behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi had showered and wore his casual clothes as there was a knock on the door. Naofumi entered the room as he closed the door and sat down beside Aichi.

" It's unusual for you to have your Shield out." Aichi said

" There's something you need to know. I've spoken to various Spirits of different legendary weapons and they're all hoping to have you as their owner, but only one can be chosen." Naofumi said

" Huh?! Me, a hero?! I can't do that!" Aichi exclaimed

" But the weapons are deeming you worthy, and they can't make the choice. So I'm entrusting you to choose one that you'll want to use." Naofumi said

" ... O-Okay..."

" Alright, guys. Come on out." Naofumi said

Lights shot out of his Shield's core and showed a projection of different weapons. Aichi stood up and looked at them in awe as he went past the sharp weapons before moving onto the less aggressive weapons.

" Mirror? Book? Harpoon, and... Fans?" Aichi wondered

" Don't think they are minor weapons. Those things are strong when used. They might even be deadlier than the aggressive like weapons." Naofumi said

" I see..."

Aichi looked at the weapons again as he finally reached out to pick the Mirror. The other weapons then returned to the Shield's core as the Mirror shrunk to a small size and attached itself as a keychain onto his bracelet.

" Did I choose the right one?" Aichi ask

" You went with what you felt was right." Naofumi said

Aichi nodded as he sat down beside Naofumi again and leaned on his shoulder.

" Is this... okay?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

Aichi sighed in relief as he then thought back to Kai's confession again before quickly pushing those thoughts aside.

_" I already accepted to be a fiancee to Naofumi-san... I can't do this to him after what he'd done for me..." _Aichi thought

Naofumi glanced over to Aichi as the day went by as normal and he finally laid down beside Raphtalia after making sure Aichi was asleep.

" It didn't work?" Raphtalia ask

" Not that. In fact, it worked so quickly that I was surprised. But that guy... The way he confessed made him sound like he's forcing himself to like Aichi, I wouldn't be surprised if this is why Aichi rejected him." Naofumi said

" I wonder if everything will go smoothly..." Raphtalia said

" Well, if it doesn't, then I'll just have to accept him as my fourth spouse." Naofumi said

" He's too young! Naofumi-sama, you and I are over a few hundred years old already!" Raphtalia said

" I know, I know. Well, whatever happens, we'll know once a few days go by." Naofumi said

" Okay..."

Both slept after that as next morning quickly came and Aichi was wearing his shoes at the entrance.

" See you later then." Naofumi said

" Yeah..."

Aichi took his bag and left the house as he made his way to school. As soon as he arrived, he immediately noticed students around the lockers were whispering to each other and was sort of eyeing his locker. Aichi shook it off as nothing as he approached his locker and opened it to change his shoes. Once he had placed his outdoor shoes inside, he then noticed a single rose inside and looked around.

_" W-Who put this...? Is that why they were staring...?"_ Aichi thought

Aichi hesitantly pulled out the rose as he inspected it but accidentally pricked himself on the thorn. He checked his finger as he noticed a tiny drop of blood dripping out and sighed. He bandaged his finger and kept the rose in his bag before going to class. He sat down as soon as he entered class as Naoki and Shingo nervously approached him.

" M-Mornin', Aichi..." Naoki greeted

" Good morning..." Shingo greeted

" Good morning to the both of you." Aichi greeted

" S-So... Did anything eventful happen today?" Naoki ask

" ... Well, I did receive a flower in my locker just now. But the thorn was still there and my finger was pricked. Other than that, it's inside my bag right now. I'm planning to keep it at home." Aichi said

" Huh? Really?" Shingo ask

" Yeah. Do you know who it might be?" Aichi ask

" W-Who knows...?" Naoki replied

" ... You two really don't know who it might be?" Aichi ask

" Y-Yeah..."

" I see..."

The bell then rang as the two dashed back to their seats and lessons started. A few hours later, the bell rang again to indicate that school had ended as Aichi took his bag and left. As soon as he was about to arrive at the gates, another rose was immediately in front of him as he looked to the side to see Kai.

" K-Kai-kun?!"

" Aichi."

" ... Wh... What are you doing in front of my school?" Aichi ask

" Waiting for you." Kai replied

" With that flower?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

Aichi looked around to see that some students were staring at them as he looked down and hastily walked away from Kai.

" Wait!"

" Don't follow me!" Aichi exclaimed

" Come on, Aichi! Can't you forgive me already?!" Kai ask

" What do I need to forgive you for?!" Aichi ask

" For rejecting your feelings when I shouldn't have!" Kai exclaimed

" I already forgave you, so leave me alone!" Aichi exclaimed

" I wasn't honest with myself! I'm sorry I hurt you!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi then quickly broke into a run as Kai hurriedly ran after him. However, not watching where he was running to, Aichi's legs took him to an alley and was at a dead end as Kai came up behind him and panted.

" A-Aichi... Just wait..." Kai panted

" I have nothing to talk to you about..." Aichi panted

" You do... And I do too." Kai said after catching his breath and walking over to Aichi, " ... I really love you, Aichi."

Before Aichi could catch his own breath to respond, Kai had leaned in and kissed him on his lips as his eyes widened. Kai then wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer as Aichi flinched a little. A few moments later, Kai broke the kiss as Aichi shoved him away.

" Aichi..."

" ... Please... stop it..." Aichi muttered

Aichi then ran past him as soon as Kai saw tears falling from his eyes and was too late to keep up with him from the shock.

" Aichi..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naofumi was about to leave the house to head over to Miyaji High when Aichi came running towards the gate and opened it.

" Hey, Aichi. Sorry, I had some things I had to settle at home and was..." Naofumi said but was cut off when Aichi ran into his arms and cried, " ... late. Come on, let's head inside for now."

Naofumi brought Aichi into the house as he calmed him down after helping him back to his room. Aichi then slowly explained to him what had happened before falling asleep from exhaustion as Naofumi sighed and tucked him into his bed. There was a knock on the door after that as Raphtalia entered.

" How is he?" Raphtalia ask

" He fell asleep right after crying it out. I never expected it to become like this." Naofumi said

" He definitely still has deep feelings for Toshiki Kai, but maybe his promise with you is interfering with it." Raphtalia said

" ... Had I known, I wouldn't have jumped the bar that quickly..." Naofumi sighed

" It is your fault right now, so you need to find a way to solve it. Even if you have to break his heart again..." Raphtalia said

" ... Yeah."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 4! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

A few days had past after that incident and Aichi had finally started going back to Card Capital. Naoki and Shingo had something to do on the way, so he headed over alone and patted Sub Manager before looking at the mirror attached to his bracelet.

" Oh, welcome, Aichi. I was upstairs changing so I didn't expect to see you here today." Misaki said

" Hello, Misaki-san. I just felt like coming today." Aichi said

" Where are the other two?" Misaki ask

" Shingo-kun needed to pick something up at a bookstore and Naoki-kun forgot his bag, so he went back to get it." Aichi explained

" I see. Then feel free to sit around and wait for them." Misaki said

" Yeah."

Aichi was about to head over to the tables when he suddenly spotted Kai and Miwa before hesitating and turned back to Misaki.

" Oh, actually... Kourin-san didn't come to school today." Aichi said

" Kourin was absent?" Misaki ask

" Yes. She didn't come to school at all today..." Aichi said

" You're probably worrying too much. Remember how she was so busy with her idol work during the school festival?" Misaki ask

" I remember, but... it's rare for her to be absent without contacting us." Aichi said

" Is that all, Aichi?" Kai ask as he walked over to him

" Kai-kun..."

Aichi looked away from him just as he approached and tried looking elsewhere.

" What's bothering you?" Kai ask

" ... Actually... I kind of had a nightmare today..." Aichi said

" A nightmare?" Kai ask

" I don't think it's a big deal though..." Aichi said

The doors then slid open to reveal Shingo, who looked really angry, with Naoki beside him.

" You two took quite awhile." Aichi said

" Please listen to me, Sendou-kun! This delinquent wannabe said that I was no good! Please give him a good scolding!" Shingo exclaimed

" Huh? I don't think Naoki-kun means it... Right, Naoki-kun?" Aichi ask

Naoki stared at Aichi with a blank expression as he walked over to him while Sub Manager suddenly jumped into Misaki's arms.

" What's wrong?" Misaki ask

" I'm looking for a strong opponent." Naoki said

" What's with him?" Miwa ask

" ... You." Naoki said as he shoved his bag into Shingo's hands and looked over to Aichi, " Fight me."

" Huh? Me?" Aichi ask

" That's right. I gotta fight a strong opponent." Naoki said as he walked over to a fight table

" 'Strong opponent'?"

" What the heck? That's pretty overbearing for a practice match." Miwa said

" What's wrong, Aichi Sendou?! Are you gonna fight me?" Naoki ask

" ... Sure. Let's do it." Aichi said

" That's what I wanna hear." Naoki said

That was when a rattling sound was heard and Aichi checked his wrist that had the bracelet to see that both the mirror and bracelet were rattling fiercely.

" Wh-What...?!"

The mirror detached itself from the bracelet and grew into its normal size as Aichi caught it. The mirror then glowed and floated up as they gasped when they saw a dark aura surrounding Naoki through the mirror.

" What is this?!" Kai exclaimed

" The mirror... reacting to that aura...?" Aichi muttered

_" Don't... fight...!"_ A voice exclaimed

Aichi's Psyqualia flashed in his eyes after that as he winced and kneeled down while holding his head in pain.

" Aichi!"

" Sendou-kun!"

" Aichi! Respond me! What's wrong?!" Kai exclaimed

_" It's dangerous...! Do not fight...!"_ The voice exclaimed

" ... Don't interfere!" Naoki exclaimed as marks appeared under his eyes

The glass on the mirror started to crack as it shattered but was restored immediately after. Aichi panted after the pain stopped as the mirror fell to the ground.

" Now... Fight me, Aichi Sendou!" Naoki said

" ... No, I'll fight you! Take care of Aichi." Kai said

" Y-Yes..."

Kai stood up after Shingo held onto Aichi as he went over to the fight table.

" ... Well, you should do." Naoki said

" I won't lose." Kai said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

As the fighr went on, Kai was quickly pushed to corner by Naoki's new unit before counterattacking with Descendant and finishing the fight.

" That was close..." Kai muttered

Naoki screamed as the aura left his body and he collapsed.

" Ishida!"

Kai looked back to Aichi as the doors slid open and Naofumi hurriedly entered the shop. He then kneeled down beside Aichi while Shingo went to check on Naoki.

" Aichi!"

" Naofumi-san..."

" I sensed an ominous aura, but it seems like it's been settled." Naofumi said

Kai approached them as the same dark aura rose from the unit Naoki used and directed towards Aichi.

" Aichi!"

Naofumi used his Shield and blocked the aura as it quickly disappeared along with the mysterious card. Naofumi heaved a sigh of relief as he picked the mirror up from the floor while Kai rushed to Aichi's side to feel his forehead.

" He's having a fever." Kai said

" I'm bringing him home." Naofumi said as he carried Aichi up after keeping his Shield

" Wait! I want to go with you!" Kai said

" There's no need. Tend to that guy. I'll take care of Aichi." Naofumi said

" No, I'm going with you!" Kai said

" ... Do whatever you want." Naofumi said

" The rest of you take care of Ishida." Kai said as he grabbed his and Aichi's bags and followed Naofumi out

The two walked back silently as Naofumi opened the door as soon as they arrived.

" I'm back."

" Welcome back, Naofumi-sama." Raphtalia greeted

" Welcome back, Master!" Filo greeted

" Oh... We have a guest?" Raphtalia ask

" Yeah. Aichi's running a fever. I'm bringing him up to his room." Naofumi said

" Okay. I'll fix up some water to cool him down." Raphtalia said

" Yeah, thanks."

Kai bowd in greeting and hurriedly followed Naofumi up to Aichi's room. Naofumi settled Aichi onto his bed after removing his tie and blazer.

" Why did you do that?" Kai ask

" Do what?" Naofumi ask

" Asking Aichi to marry you! You knew full well you already have a wife, right?! This isn't your old time!" Kai exclaimed

" What could I do? You broke his heart." Naofumi said

" Even so..."

" You were trying to court him back, right? Aichi told me that you've been at it since that day." Naofumi said

" I know what I did was wrong... So I'm definitely going to win him back!" Kai said

" I'll like to see you try." Naofumi said

Kai looked over to Aichi before getting up.

" Where are you going?" Naofumi ask

" I know I'm still not ready for Aichi to accept me. So, I'm definitely going to get stronger and get him back from you." Kai said as he left

Raphtalia entered the room soon after Kai exited the house as Naofumi took the cloth from the bucket and placed it on Aichi's forehead.

" He will succeed soon, right?" Raphtalia ask

" ... If a push is needed, then once more..." Naofumi said as he looked over to Aichi

* * *

In the next few days, Aichi had quickly recovered from his fever as he frequently goes over to Card Capital to look for Kai but failed to a few times before heading home.

" I'm back." Aichi greeted

" Welcome back!" Filo greeted

" Naofumi-sama is waiting for you upstairs." Raphtalia said

" Okay."

Aichi then looked over to the rose he kept and placed in a vase before going up to his room. He opened the door and saw Naofumi there.

" I'm back." Aichi greeted

" ... Sit down." Naofumi said

Aichi nodded and placed his bag on the desk before sitting down beside Naofumi.

" Be honest with me. You still have feelings for Toshiki Kai, don't you?" Naofumi ask

" Huh? Why the sudden question?" Aichi ask

" I can tell. You've always been looking at your phone to wait for his messages. You're even tending to the flower he gave you in school. I'm not angry. I just want to know your true feelings. Do you seriously want to be with me? Or am I just being a replacement for him?" Naofumi ask

" Th-That's not true... I..." Aichi said

" Aichi. You need to stop lying to yourself. You'll be even more hurt if you keep this up. Okay? Do me a favour. Be together with him. You're happier with him than me." Naofumi said

" But..."

" He hurt you countless of times in the past but I know that he wants to change that. Let him give you everything you desire. Your heart belongs to him and so does his." Naofumi said

" But because of me... He's not even attending school and never showed up at the shop anymore..." Aichi said

" He'll return soon. He told me he wants to become stronger and better for you, and I know he will. So, stop hurting yourself and forget our promise. I won't take you as mine, because you won't be happier with me. When he returns, I want you to tell him your real feelings and pour your heart out to him." Naofumi said

" ... Yeah..."

" The three of us needs to leave tonight for something. So can I leave the house to you until we return?" Naofumi ask

" O-Of course! I won't ever forget the kindness you all showed me." Aichi said

" Good boy. Now, go have a shower and head down for dinner." Naofumi said

" Okay!"

Aichi then took out the ring as he removed the chain and handed it back to Naofumi.

" Thank you, Naofumi-san." Aichi said

Naofumi nodded and got up to leave the room. As soon as the door closed, tears then fell from Aichi's eyes as he took a few minutes to compose himself and head to the bathroom for a shower to clear his thoughts. They then ate their dinner before Aichi waved them off and they teleported off to somewhere. Aichi then walked over to the rose and brushed his finger on the petal. That was when a knock on the door surprised him. He walked over to the door and opened it a little with the chain attached.

" Who is it...?" Aichi ask

" Aichi. It's me." A voice said

" ... Kai-kun?"

Aichi closed the door again to remove the chain as he let Kai in and closed the door before looking over to Kai.

" What brings you here? And what happened to you? I couldn't contact you these few days." Aichi said

" I came because I saw those calls. I thought something might've happened to you." Kai said

" I was... just worried." Aichi said

Kai then looked around the house and spotted the rose.

" You kept that." Kai said

" Y-Yeah! I'm sorry I didn't take the other flower." Aichi said

" It's fine. Where's Iwatani?" Kai ask

" He said that he needed to settle something with Raphtalia-san and Filo-san. They just went off just now." Aichi said

" I see."

Aichi fiddled with his fingers before reaching out to grab Kai's hand.

" ... I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie to you or myself. But I needed time... I gave Naofumi-san the ring back. I... I decided to be with you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

" I-I promise I'll make it up to you this time! S-So..." Aichi said

That was when Kai leaned in and pressed his lips against Aichi's. Aichi flinched before quickly returning the kiss and grabbed onto Kai's shirt. Kai broke the kiss after that before leaning in again and carried Aichi up by his waist. Breaking the kiss again, Kai carried Aichi up to his room and laid him down on the bed before kissing again. He then slowly moved his hand to Aichi's wrist and stealthily removed the bracelet and tossed it under the bed before breaking the kiss again.

" Don't worry, Aichi. I'll make sure to make it up to you too. I was the one who broke your heart first, so I'll mend it back." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" I'll make sure to treat you well." Kai said

" I love you..." Aichi said

" Me too, Aichi." Kai said

Slowly, Kai reached to the back pocket of his pants while Aichi tried to get up from the bed to look at Kai properly.

" Sorry about this." Kai whispered

" Huh...?"

Suddenly, Kai pressed a cloth on Aichi's nose as he struggled at the sudden action while Kai pushed him back onto the bed to make sure the cloth doesn't fall off.

" I just need to change our location. So I just need you to sleep for awhile. Sorry, Aichi." Kai said

Aichi continued to struggle until his vision started blurring before finally blacking out. Kai removed the cloth after Aichi had fainted as he checked his breathing before keeping the cloth and carrying him up.

" Don't worry. With this, the both of us will be together forever." Kai said

* * *

Meanwhile, Naofumi and the others were in America as they looked at the scattered people around them and sighed in relief.

" Did all of them snap out of it?" Naofumi ask

" I'm not sure... But what could be causing this phenomenon?" Raphtalia ask

" ... They had the same feeling as to when that Naoki Ishida was controlled too." Naofumi said

" They spread really quickly, like a disease!" Filo said

" If one is infected and are strong enough, others will follow. We need cardfighters. We can't solve this problem with just our Gid powers." Naofumi said

" It's weird... How did they spread so quickly? None of the cardfighters that we've observed until now were controlled, so who...?" Raphtalia wondered

Naofumi looked up at the black ring in the sky before his eyes slowly widened.

" Toshiki Kai..."

" Huh?"

" He was missing after that day when he left our house! Could he have been travelling around the world to do this?!" Naofumi exclaimed

" But he couldn't have lost and be controlled so easily, right?" Raphtalia ask

Naofumi touched his Shield's core as he tried to contact Aichi's bracelet.

" Aichi! Aichi, can you hear me?! Aichi!" Naofumi called

" He usually responds immediately... He was wearing it when we left, right?" Raphtalia ask

" Spirit of the Mirror! Hey! Someone respond to me!" Naofumi called

" Master?"

" ... We need to go back!" Naofumi said

" Right!"

The three immediately teleported back to their house and looked around. Naofumi then ran up to Aichi's room and opened the door.

" Aichi?!"

" Naofumi-sama! The door's chain was unlocked!" Raphtalia exclaimed

That was when Filo spotted a shine under the bed and picked up the bracelet.

" ... Aichi's bracelet..." Naofumi exclaimed

" It can't be... We were only gone for a few minutes!" Raphtalia exclaimed

Naofumi then looked around again and found Aichi's phone as he unlocked it and called someone.

_" Hello?"_

" Toshiki Kai!" Naofumi said

_" ... Iwatani? Why are you calling from Aichi's phone?"_ Kai ask

" You know fully well why I'm contacting you from his phone! Where is he?!" Naofumi ask

_" I don't know. Why don't you use your God powers to look for him? Aren't you an expert on that?"_ Kai ask

" Don't screw around with me! You were missing for a few days! I didn't expect that you were trying to spread that power around the world!" Naofumi exclaimed

_" Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about."_ Kai said

" If you do love Aichi, you wouldn't be this calm. I know that he's with you right now. I don't know where you are right now, but Aichi must never come into contact with the mastermind of this phenomenon! You're going to destroy both Earth and Cray at this rate!" Naofumi exclaimed

_" ... All I care about is being able to be with Aichi forever. I don't care about this world. Especially you... You tried to steal _my_ Aichi away from me. But it's okay now, he told me his true feelings so he wouldn't mind."_ Kai said

" Don't joke around! This is serious! If this world is destroyed, you'll never be able to be with Aichi again! Is that what you want?!" Naofumi ask

_" I don't care. You can do whatever you want with the world, but Aichi is mine."_ Kai said

Kai hung the call up after that as Naofumi clicked his tongue.

" Raphtalia, Filo! No matter what happens, we need to find Aichi!" Naofumi said

" I understand." Raphtalia said

" Filo will find him too!" Filo said

Naofumi nodded as he looked at the bracelet and clenched his fist.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Kai had hung the call up, he leaned against the wall while Reversed Takuto stood in front of him and watched the monitors.

" Those Gods won't be able to undo 'Reverse' so easily. Good work, Toshiki Kai. You've worked hard." Reversed Takuto said

" And I've already claimed my reward. You made a promise with me to not lay a hand on him." Kai said

" Of course, but if there is a need for his hidden potential, then I would have to get your permission to use him." Reversed Takuto said

" Whatever. As long as it's discussed beforehand..." Kai said as he got up from the wall

" I hope you have fun with your 'reward'." Reversed Takuto said

Kai then smirked while exiting the room and headed towards his own room in the building. While opening the door, the sound of chains could be heard as he entered the room. Once he closed the door, he looked in front of him. Aichi was dangling on chains that were shackled on his wrists while his ankles were also chained together by shackles. A blindfold and gag covered his mouth and eyes while he struggled.

" Sorry I couldn't get you something better to wear before coming. I'll get some clothes for you after we have our private time. For now, your pajamas will be sufficient since they'll be coming off later anyway." Kai said

Aichi screamed underneath the gag as he shook his head at Kai's words. Kai approached him and wrapped his arms around Aichi's waist.

" It's okay. It'll just be our little secret. Don't worry. I won't go to the point where you can't move tomorrow. Ylu and I have a lot of things to do now that we're together." Kai said

Kai then removed the gag and blindfold as Aichi tried to get away from Kai's grip.

" What's wrong? You love me, don't you?" Kai ask

" I... I..."

" If you do love me, you can stop struggling. I won't hurt you unless you disobey me, understand?" Kai ask

" Why...?" Aichi ask

" No reason. I just wanted power that can be equal to you and prove myself worthy to be with you. Is that wrong? ... You know, I was hurt when you said you wanted to be Iwatani's spouse. But I didn't want to give up because I know I'm in the wrong too. Right now, I just want to make it up to you." Kai said

" Doing this... isn't making it up to me... You're just restraining me, so that you can keep me for yourself..." Aichi said

" So what if I am? We both love each other, so I don't see any wrong in trying to keep the one I love beside me." Kai said

" Didn't you say that you wanted to mend my heart?" Aichi ask

" I did, and I will. Bit by bit. For now..." Kai said

Kai then unbuttoned one button on Aichi's pajamas as he flinched.

" I'll give you the love that you deserve." Kai said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 6! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The next morning, Aichi opened his eyes to find himself on the bed with Kai hugging him in his sleep. Aichi tried to push himself off as Kai tightened his hold on him.

" ... You're awake, aren't you?" Aichi ask

" ... Remember what I told you. You might be free right now, but it doesn't mean that I'll let you roam around freely." Kai said

" I only need to go to the bathroom..." Aichi said

" Alright."

Kai got up and helped Aichi to the bathroom as they cleaned and freshened up before Kai sat Aichi down on the dining table.

" I'll head down to get your new clothes later. For now, just stay in your pyjamas. What do you want for breakfast?" Kai ask

" I don't know... You decide..." Aichi said

" Stop being so mad at me. I promised not to be rough on you already." Kai said

" That's not it..." Aichi said

" ... Oh. Wondering about why I would succumb to this power?" Kai ask

" It's not like you... It's just not... The Kai-kun I know would never do this..." Aichi said

" Well, this is me now. Whether you believe me or not is your choice, but I did this to bring us together. Is that wrong?" Kai ask

Aichi stayed silent as Kai cooked up their breakfast and set Aichi's plate down in front of him. He then set his own plate down beside him and sat down. That was when Aichi grabbed his sleeve.

" ... No matter what, I'll be by your side. But I can never watch as the world fall into darkness..." Aichi said

" Then you don't have to see it. You just have to pretend nothing is going on and stay by my side forever." Kai said

" I wish I could..." Aichi said as he looked out of the window, " But my memories of this world is very precious to me... It's the place I met you and everyone else after all."

" Aichi..."

" ... I'm tired. I'll have my meal later." Aichi said

Aichi got up before Kai could say anything as he went over to the bed and laid down. Kai then started eating his breakfast before cleaning up and keeping Aichi's breakfast in the microwave. He then walked over to Aichi and sat down on the bed.

" Aichi. Are you awake?" Kai ask

However, Aichi's breathing stayed in a calm rhythm as Kai sighed inwardly and patted his head.

" Don't worry. If you stay here, you won't know what happens to the world." Kai said

He then got up and drew the curtains before walking back to Aichi again.

" Sweet dreams, Aichi." Kai said as he kissed Aichi's cheek

* * *

Aichi opened his eyes in a cave as he looked around and at himself. Realising he was in his astral projection, he then looked around again and walked forward. Once he reached a light in the cave, he was soon looking at a temple as he gaped at the sight.

" Come in." A voice called

Aichi flinched as he gulped and followed the voice's directions. Once he arrived at a giant door, he slowly pushed it open and walked into the room.

" Welcome to my temple, Mirror Hero." The voice said

Aichi looked in front of him as he gasped. The figure stepped down from the throne as he approached Aichi.

" You're..."

" ... I look like you, don't I?" The figure ask

" B-But..."

" It's a given. You're a part of my soul, after all." 'Aichi' said

" I'm a part of your soul?" Aichi repeated

" I split my soul in two to experience the difference of Cray and Earth. When your death comes, I would receive your memories of Earth. You are me. I'm a God residing on Cray." 'Aichi' said

" Cray? This is planet Cray?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. We were never meant to meet like this. But the situation here and on Earth caused me to make this decision. I know you're not in the best place right now, but stay strong." 'Aichi' said

" ... B-But what can I do...? Kai-kun... he did all this just so that we could be together... He would never listen to my words and let me fight." Aichi said

" Remember what I said. You are me. You have my powers as well. You also have the Mirror." 'Aichi' said

" The Mirror was taken away from me..." Aichi said

" It's okay. You'll be able to figure out a way to escape. Very soon, I'll have to fight as well to counter Link Joker's forces. Stand strong and don't give up. That's who you are." 'Aichi' said

" I have your God powers too...?" Aichi ask

" Of course. You are me, after all." 'Aichi' said as he took Aichi's hands and closed his eyes, " If you do this everyday, you'll gain more power as time passes. Follow me. Breathe in slowly and close your eyes."

Aichi breathed in while closing his eyes as he slowly breathed out as instructed.

" Do you feel it? The pulse of life. Many prayers and power flows here." 'Aichi' said

Aichi then opened his eyes as he looked at his hands and noticed a faint white aura on them.

" Do that more and your power will naturally blossom into fruition. Don't be afraid of it. You controlled Psyqualia already. I'm sure you can control this power." 'Aichi' said

The white aura then disappeared as Aichi looked up again.

" It's time for you to go. Good luck." 'Aichi' said

Aichi then felt his consciousness fading as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Inside the room, Aichi groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around.

" Are you awake?" Kai ask, looking up from his book

" Yeah..."

" I'll heat up your breakfast. Wait here." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" What is it?" Kai ask

Aichi got up and held Kai'a hands as he closed his eyes. Kai blinked in confusion before noticing a faint aura appearing around Aichi.

" Stop, Aichi." Kai said

Aichi opened his eyes as Kai looked around and held his shoulders.

" Don't do that here. Link Joker sees everything. If he finds out about your powers, he will never let you off. Promise me you won't do that again." Kai whispered

" ... O-Okay..."

" You have a lot to tell me afterwards. But you'll need to regain your strength first." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai went to heat up his breakfast before putting it on the bedside table. he helped Aichi to sit and lean on the bed frame before picking up the food and fed Aichi.

" I-I can feed myself." Aichi said

" It's okay. Now open your mouth." Kai said

Aichi hesitantly ate the food as Kai continued feeding him.

" Aren't you hungry too, Kai-kun...?" Aichi ask

" Not really. I already had my breakfast earlier after all. Keep eating." Kai said

Aichi nodded as he continued eating until the plate was clean and Kai got up to wash it. He then took a glass of water for Aichi to drink before sitting back down. Aichi set the glass of water down on the bedside table before squeaking in surprise when Kai pinned him down on the bed and covered the blanket over them.

" K-Kai-kun?!"

" Don't worry. Just make some big movements and that'll keep the cameras off us for awhile." Kai whispered

" B-Big movements...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Like what you did yesterday night." Kai whispered

" ... I-I can't do it..." Aichi muttered as his cheeks flushed red

" ... Fine."

Aichi flinched the moment Kai started pushing his knee between his legs. His cheeks flushed red again as he struggled against Kai's grip.

" S-Stop it...!" Aichi exclaimed

" That's it, keep moving." Kai whispered

" No...!"

Kai continued for a few more moments before pulling his knee back. Aichi panted as Kai wiped his sweat away while smirking.

" You really are naive and easy to tease. You're getting hard from that?" Kai teased

" That was mean..." Aichi panted

" But with that, Link Joker should be off the camera for now. I'd say we have fifteen minutes at best." Kai said as he took the blanket off

" F-For what?" Aichi ask

" Tell me everything that happened while you were asleep. How did you awaken that power?" Kai ask

" ... In my dream... I was on Cray and inside this temple... Then this person that looked a lot like me walked towards me and told me that only I could save Earth... He told me that I was a part of his soul and that I would return to him once I die here. And then he told me the method to use that power..." Aichi said

" How?"

" ... To feel the pulse of life. That's why I held your hands. Inside this building, your life pulse was the one that resonated stronger. Maybe it's because... you're still yourself even when you're using Link Joker's power." Aichi said

" I see. And? He didn't say anything else?" Kai ask

" ... No."

" ... I guess there's no use worrying about it. But I'm not going to allow you to do that again. If Link Joker was watching, what do you think would've happened? He's a greedy entity. He'll want to use all of the power you have inside your body for his own desires and I'll have no way of protecting you. Unless... I grow stronger and defeat him." Kai said

" K-Kai-kun... Then, the real reason you accepted this power... Was it because of me...? It was for my sake...?" Aichi ask

" Half of it. My other reason stays." Kai replied

Aichi looked at his lap and started crying as Kai turned to him in mild surprise.

" I-I'm sorry...! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have joined them...! If I had accepted your feelings back then, this wouldn't have happened...! It's all my fault...!" Aichi cried

" Don't cry, Aichi. I was the one who rejected your feelings first. The one that should be blamed is me. This wouldn't have happened if I'd accepted my own feelings about you back then. And then I wouldn't have to bring you to the enemy's liar to keep you close to me and protect you." Kai said as he pulled Aichi into a hug

As Kai continued to comfort Aichi, his crying soon reduced to sniffles as he continued to hold tightly onto Kai's shirt.

" ... Stop crying now. You do know that you still have that little problem that you have to solve, right?" Kai ask

At that, Aichi immediately flushed red again and pulled away from Kai while pulling his shirt down to cover his lower body.

" I-It's your fault..." Aichi said

" Well, you couldn't do what I asked you to." Kai said

" ... Y-You'll have to help me with this..." Aichi said as he looked away

Kai was mildly surprised at Aichi's words as he smirked again.

" Okay then. Since I have your permission, I should help you before you get too worked up." Kai said

Aichi nodded meekly and blushed before making their way to the bathroom. After a few minutes, both came out of the bathroom with Aichi blushing a deep red while Kai smirked in satisfaction. While Aichi sat down on the bed, Kai went out of the room to get his clothes and came back up to his room.

" I have your new school uniforms here and some clothes for you to wear while you're here. Also, some new pajamas. Get up and change." Kai said

" U-Um... What do you mean by new school uniform?" Aichi ask

" Nothing, really. They just got their hands on a male Miyaji High uniform. Now we don't have to travel to get your old ones." Kai said

" I see..."

Aichi then glanced at the uniform before looking at the new clothes Kai handed him.

" For Link Joker to allow me to freely do whatever I want... there must be a catch, right?" Aichi ask

" ... Yeah, he gave me a quick brief. You can roam around all you want and hang out with your club members, but you must be on time to return here. Everyday in the evening, a car will pick you up at the park. Hidden in one of the buttons on your uniform is a little 'spy' that'll monitor your every movement, which will then be broadcasted live to Link Joker. It's not activated yet, but it'll activate once you are released to go to school tomorrow." Kai said

" They want me to become a spy for them...?" Aichi ask

" Well, since I refuse to Reverse you or let you get Reversed, this was their only option. Of course, I will also be keeping watch with him to make sure you're doing what you need to do. If you cooperate properly, Miyaji will be left unaffected for awhile until we decide to announce the invasion." Kai explained

" And if I refuse this..." Aichi muttered

" ... We will make our first move in Miyaji after the announcement. Then our friends in Card Capital, and then the rest of the world. I have only spread the power over to a few parts of the world but they'll diminish fast if the stronger fighters aren't defeated yet. The world's end will come faster if you refuse. You do want to keep it safe, right?" Kai ask

" But either way, this is all just wrong...! In the end... at the end of these choices, the world will still end anyway...!" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi..."

Suddenly, the door slammed opened as a few Reversed fighters rushed into the room and restrained the two.

" What's going on?!" Kai exclaimed

" K-Kai-kun!"

That was when Kai felt a prick on his finger and saw that they were dripping his blood into a ink well before moving over to Aichi, who now has his chest exposed after his pajamas buttons were taken off.

" Hey! What are you trying to do?!" Kai exclaimed

" You should be grateful to me, Toshiki Kai." A voice blared through the speakers

" Link Joker! You said you would leave him alone! This wasn't part of our deal!" Kai exclaimed

" If he won't listen to you, then form a forced contract with him. This seal will ensure that he won't disobey you." 'Takuto' said

" N-No! Please, don't!" Aichi exclaimed

" I don't care about that! I just needed more time to persuade him!" Kai exclaimed

" But he won't sway to your words as long as he continues to love this world. Do it." 'Takuto' ordered

" No!"

One of the Reversed fighters dipped a brush into the ink well and as soon as the brush touched his skin, Aichi screamed in pain as the ink started to burn into his body.

" Aichi!"

As soon as the seal was complete, the Reversed fighters let go of them as Aichi collapsed onto the floor in pain while Kai ran over to him.

" Hang in there, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" ... Why...? Why did you lie...?" Aichi cried as Kai picked him up

" ... Link Joker! I won't let you off for this!" Kai shouted

The Reversed fighters then left and shut the door as Aichi recovered enough strength to stand up shakily.

" Aichi!"

" Don't touch me...!" Aichi exclaimed as he swatted Kai's hand away

As soon as he did that, the seal appeared and electrocuted him as he screamed before falling back onto his knees again and fainted while Kai caught him.

" Aichi!"

" I have set the pain threshold on three. If he disobeys you again, this is what will happen." 'Takuto' said

" I didn't ask for this!" Kai exclaimed

" But this is what happens if you bring someone that has not been Reversed into the building, and you know that we have our own ground rules here. Now then, enjoy your time together. I have a car ready to send him to school tomorrow morning so make sure he gets ready by then." 'Takuto' said

" ... Damn you!"

When no response came, Kai punched the floor in frustration and held Aichi tighter.

" Don't worry... I'll make sure to find a way to break this seal..." Kai whispered as he carried Aichi and laid him on the bed

Kai carefully brushed Aichi's hair before falling asleep beside him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naofumi and the others returned home and sat down.

" Master, I still couldn't pick up his scent..." Filo said

" Me neither... It's as if he's not in Japan anymore." Raphtalia said

" They must have something that covers his smell. If only we knew who the mastermind was..." Naofumi said

That was when he remembered something and stood up.

" We can ask him." Naofumi said

" Who?"

" ... We're heading to Planet Cray again." Naofumi said

Raphtalia and Filo nodded as Naofumi teleported them to Cray and walked into the temple. There, they spotted 'Aichi' sitting on his throne as he opened his eyes and stood up.

" I thought you'd come." 'Aichi' said

" I'm sure you know where Aichi is." Naofumi said

" ... Maybe I do, and maybe I don't." 'Aichi' said

" Spill it. If you don't, both Cray and Earth will be in trouble." Naofumi said

" I left that fate up to him. I told him everything about me and what he is. The rest of his decision is solely up to him." 'Aichi' said

" Why would you do that?" Raphtalia ask

" ... I want to see what he decides to do, and whether that decision is by his own will or by mine. I want to separate myself from him." 'Aichi' said

" Separate? From a soul you split yourself from?" Naofumi ask

" I've lived for too long. Maybe even longer than you. Everytime my split soul dies in wherever he was, those memories he had tears me apart. I've learned that he has his own life he wants to live, but each time, whenever he returns, the memories that comes to me feels... foreign. I wasn't the one who lived those lives that soul has gone through. And very soon, he might become a singularity and never come back." 'Aichi' explained

" You want that to happen?" Naofumi ask

" Yeah. But the problem is that we are bound together forever. If he willingly desires so, he can become a single soul that returns to no one and belongs to him and only him. However, it takes a lot of willpower to have that sort of thinking. To deny your original soul and desire to have one that belongs to yourself is an excruciatingly painful process. Your split souls never suffers that because you leave your own original memories with it. However, I let mine start from zero. Now then... you're here because you want to rescue him, correct?" 'Aichi' ask

" ... Yeah."

" Unfortunately, that's impossible right now. Even with your vast knowledge, there's no way you can save him from the pain he's going through right now." 'Aichi' said

" What do you mean?" Naofumi ask

'Aichi' then reached up to his shirt as he unbuttoned the buttons on his chest and revealed the same seal, although a little faded out.

" ... I'm sure you know what this is." 'Aichi' said

" A slave crest..." Naofumi exclaimed

" A hero cannot be marked with this because they are the chosen ones. But the enemy this time found a loophole and created this new crest. I'm not that directly affected by it, however my other self is suffering through it. I can't exactly pinpoint his location either but I can communicate to him via his dreams. His situation is dire and I'm sure there's no way he can resist its effects." 'Aichi' explained

" ... I'll make a medicine to remove it. Once I find his exact location, I'll free him from there." Naofumi said

" I wish you luck." 'Aichi' said

Naofumi nodded as they teleported back to their house.

" Raphtalia, Filo. I'll be in my crafting room for awhile. Keep searching for Aichi in the meantime." Naofumi said

" Yes."

" Okay!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 7! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

In the next morning, Kai had woken up early to make breakfast for Aichi while he gets ready for school. Once he was ready, Kai set their breakfast on the table before adjusting his tie.

" It's a little unbalanced. Stay still for a bit while I adjust this." Kai said

Aichi stayed silent while Kai finished the final adjustments for his tie before sitting down for breakfast. Kai silently looked over to Aichi a few times while eating and stared a little at his chest, where the seal was laying dormant.

" ... Link Joker contacted me while you were in the bathroom." Kai started, noticing Aichi flinching a little before continuing, " He wants to make the announcement today. Go to school as per normal and keep your club members at bay."

" ... I understand."

Kai blinked in surprise a little as they silently continued eating. Once they were done with breakfast, Kai kneeled down beside Aichi and patted his head.

" Don't worry. I'll definitely find a way to take that thing off of you. Just endure this for a little while longer." Kai whispered

" ... Kai-kun. Do you remember about our conversation about my powers yesterday?" Aichi whispered

" Yeah."

" That person that looked like me... is a god that lives on Cray. I am part of a god's soul. When I think about it again, does this mean that I'm not even a real being?" Aichi whispered

" ... No. No matter what anyone says, you are you. Nothing is going to change my mind about that. Even if you were a part of a god's soul, it doesn't matter. You and that god are different people." Kai whispered

" ... You're right. We're two different beings. I belong here with you." Aichi whispered

Kai nodded.

" I'm not that god. I'm not that god's other soul...!" Aichi whispered before wincing

Holding in pained screams, Aichi placed his hand on his right eye as he continued to wince.

" Aichi?!"

Kai held his shoulders as Aichi lifted his head and opened his right eye to reveal a mark.

" My eye feels like it's burning up...!" Aichi exclaimed

" Empty your mind! Don't think! If it hurts, then don't have those thoughts!" Kai exclaimed

" Is this all because I don't want to accept that I'm not a being of my own...? I have to follow this rule because I'm that god's other soul...? Because of that, I can't think of wanting to be a real human...?" Aichi cried

" But you're suffering! If this is what it takes for you to become a real human here, then don't! I'm fine with who you are now! It doesn't matter whether you're actually a god's soul or not! We can still be together and live normally! You don't have to do this!" Kai exclaimed

The mark in Aichi's eye faded away after that as Aichi nodded. Kai sighed in relief as he hugged Aichi.

" Nothing will tear us apart. You'll still live normally as a human, even if your soul is not completely one." Kai said

" Yeah..."

There was a knock on the door after that as they were led down to the car. Both sat down in the car as Kai rubbed Aichi's knuckles with his finger to calm him down.

" Just act normal and don't draw attention to yourself, okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

As the car slowed to a stop, Kai kissed Aichi on his lips before letting him get off the car. Aichi watched as the car drove off into the distance before hearing footsteps walking towards him and he turned to the figure.

" Student Council Secretary. Good morning." Aichi greeted

" There's no need to be so formal. Just call me Maki. We're all allies after all." Maki said

Aichi flinched a little before nodding and walked to his class. When he entered, his class was still slightly empty as he set his bag aside and sat down at his table before looking outside the window.

_" Is this... all I can do...? Must I watch as this world fade away?"_ Aichi thought

Aichi silently sighed as his classmates slowly entered one by one.

_" Pulses of life..."_ Aichi thought

He then stood up and walked to the door as Naoki and Shingo entered just as he left the classroom.

" Mornin'!"

" Good morning!"

" Huh? Aichi ain't here today?" Naoki wondered

" That's unusual of him." Shingo said

While they continued wondering where Aichi was, Aichi himself had arrived at the rooftop as he walked towards the fence and closed his eyes. Slowly, white aura started to appear on his body as gentle wind blew around him.

* * *

At the same time, Raphtalia's ears twitched and perked up as she looked outside the window of the living room.

" That feeling..." Raphtalia exclaimed

" That idiot is recklessly releasing his slumbering power." A voice said

She turned to her side to see Naofumi walking towards her as she nodded.

" He probably doesn't know it himself." Raphtalia said

" Yeah. Even the Mirror is reacting. It's weird. Why did they let him do this?" Naofumi ask

" Did they make a mistake?" Raphtalia ask

" ... His powers are awakening, and at the worst timing possible. If worse comes to worst... Raphtalia, knock him out of commission. That's the safest way so that his slave crest won't activate." Naofumi said

" I understand."

" Filo, follow Raphtalia in case she needs help. But do not change to your filolial form unless you need it." Naofumi said

" Okay~"

* * *

Meanwhile, Naoki and the others had ran down to the field after they saw Kamui staggering before falling to his knees.

" Kid! What's going on?!" Naoki exclaimed

" ... Tell Brother that I'm sorry... I wasn't... strong enough...!" Kamui winced as he finally screamed when a red aura engulfed him

" What is this?!" Naoki exclaimed

The two then turned behind to see Kourin.

" Kourin...?"

" I Reversed him." Kourin said

" What are you...?!" Misaki exclaimed

" The gang's all here." Maki laughed as they turned to her

" That girl..." Naoki muttered

" She's the Secretary of the Student Council, right?" Misaki confirmed

" This is perfect. Right when it's about to begin." Maki said

" What's about to begin?!" Misaki ask

" Something unbelievably huge!" Maki exclaimed

A projection screen then showed up as Reversed Takuto was shown on the screen.

" What the?!" Naoki exclaimed

_" I trust you're all enjoying yourselves as you strive to win a fight today? It pleases me immensely. Friends and comrades and frenemies... Growing as fighters... I know how fulfilling that can be. And yet, nothing lasts forever. No matter how fun your days are, they'll come to an end eventually. And that day is right before you. __This may seem sudden, but your world... is going to be destroyed."_ Takuto announced

Kamui clenched his head as he continued to resist the Reverse.

" Kamui!" Misaki exclaimed

_" This is unavoidable. Link Joker holds sway over the world."_ Takuto announced

" Link Joker?" Misaki repeated

" Link Joker... A destroyer possessing ultimate power who has crossed hundreds of millions of planets and dimensions to get here." Kourin said

" Kourin, what are you saying?!" Naoki exclaimed

_" Cardfighters... I'm sure some of you are aware of the phenomenon known as "Reverse". Link Joker is the very one controlling that phenomenon. When a Cardfighter loses to a Reversed fighter, he becomes Reversed too. If he's Reversed, his personality changes, and he becomes very strong... but what really happens is that he becomes a soldier in our Link Joker army."_ Takuto announced

" Is that what happened to..." Shingo said

" ... Darn it! My memory is foggy, but... I think I might've been..." Naoki said

_" With an increase in their numbers, we have become more powerful than ever. Take a look at this." _Takuto announced

An image of the black ring appeared.

_" This is a gate.__ If you look up in the sky, you will see them, here and there all over the world."_ Takuto announced

While Kamui continued to struggle with Reverse's power, a voice was heard.

" Kamui-kun!"

They turned to Emi and the others.

" Emi-chan! Gouki Daimonji!" Misaki exclaimed

" Kamui-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed

" Kamui!" Gouki exclaimed

" That's... Takuto?!" Rekka exclaimed

_" Even now, the number of Reversed fighter is increasing. The gates will open wider the more Reversed fighters there are. And when they eventually cover the Earth... this planet will smother in the darkness of nothingness in the blink of an eye. All life will fall into darkness. __This has all become possible because of you Earth fighters. Thank you very much! By way of gratitude, I'm only telling you fighters about this today. I hope you all spend the scant remainder of your peaceful days in despair. For a world ruled by Link Joker, despair is a perfect fit."_ Takuto announced and laughed menacingly

The projector then turned itself off.

" Darn it! Ruler! Despair! My foot! That kid's joke ain't funny at all!" Naoki said

" Agreed." Shingo said

" It's no joke. Right now, an enemy called Link Joker has appeared. And its soldiers are..." Misaki said as she turned to Kourin and Maki

" That's right. We're their soldiers... and your enemies. What's happening now is our destiny." Kourin said

" Kourin..."

" ... Hey, Boss Lady!" Naoki exclaimed

" What is it? And I'm not a Boss Lady!" Misaki exclaimed

Naoki signalled for Misaki to look around as she saw Reversed Miyaji middle schoolers and some of the students inside their school coming out to see what was going on.

" This is bad..." Misaki muttered

" And where'd Aichi go anyway?! He must be around here since his bag is upstairs!" Naoki exclaimed

" It's unusual of him to run off like that..." Misaki said

They soon heard an evil chuckle as they turned to Kamui, who'd completely been taken kver by Reverse.

" I'm being filled with power." Kamui said

" Kamui-kun?" Emi ask

" Kamui-chan?!" Nagisa exclaimed

" I'm going to thoroughly crush any enemies who could overpower me. That's the only thing of any value." Kamui said as red marks and dark aura surrounded him

" Kamui! Don't do this! We're your friends! Your teammates!" Misaki exclaimed

" Those words won't reach him. They're both Reversed, so your only recourse is to defeat them in a fight. If you want to help them, take out your decks. Go ahead!" Maki said

" Fine with me, wench!" Naoki said

" Wait! Fighting right now is exactly what the enemy wants!" Gouki said

" What?! What do you mean?" Naoki ask

" I get that you want to fight. But..." Gouki said

They turned to the Reversed middle schoolers and the observing high schoolers.

" We're completely surrounded..." Shingo exclaimed

" What do we do?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Hurry and evacuate the school!" A voice shouted

They turned their heads to see Raphtalia and Filo running towards them.

" Who are you guys?!" Misaki exclaimed

" We're not enemies! But this situation is dire! This school has to be evacuated now!" Raphtalia exclaimed

" ... She's right."

" But we don't have the time to do that! We're outnumbered!" Naoki exclaimed

" If only we could stop those Reversed fighters from advancing while evacuating the high schoolers..." Misaki said

That was when a bright light shone above them. They all looked up to see a figure cloaked in a bright light as it moved its arm and aurora veils created walls to separate them from the Reversed fighters while creating an evacuation path for the high schoolers.

" ... Take this chance and leave!" Misaki shouted

Naoki and the others looked at each other and nodded as they all rushed into the school to evacuate all of the students.

" What's happening?!" Kamui exclaimed

" I didn't expect this to happen." Maki exclaimed

Raphtalia then looked up at the figure as Filo sniffed.

" That person's scent is the same as Aichi's." Filo said

" ... I see."

As soon as the students were all evacuated, Raphtalia used summoned her hammer and threw it at the figure. The figure turned to it as a familiar mirror appeared in its hand and deflected the attack with a similar hammer made from the mirror's glass. Raphtalia gasped as she dodged her hammer when it was sent back to her.

" The Mirror! Why?!" Raphtalia exclaimed

As soon as that happened, the light began to weaken as everyone around the area now recognised Aichi as he gripped the mirror while looking paler than usual.

" Aichi?!"

Aichi opened his eyes again to look around and saw that his friends would be safe before flying away. Raphtalia then withdrew her hammer as she sighed.

" I failed..."

" Hey! Why was Aichi there?! What's going on?!" Naoki exclaimed

" I can explain later! We need to go now before these auroras disappear!" Raphtalia said

They looked at each other and nodded as they ran out of Miyaji High.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had successfully Reversed Miwa after he challenged him to a cardfight. That was when a fading light landed behind him and he turned to it before gasping. Aichi was standing unsteadily after landing as Kai quickly ran over to catch him before he could collapse to the ground.

" Aichi?! What are you doing here?!" Kai exclaimed

" ... Kai... kun...?"

" ... You look pale. Are you feeling alright?" Kai ask

" I feel really drained for some reason..." Aichi replied

Kai then noticed the mirror in his hands as his eyes narrowed before carrying Aichi.

" Miwa. Do what you need to do." Kai said

" Okay."

Kai entered the car as Ushimaru drove them both back to the Tatsunagi building.

" Takuto-sama requests for both of your presences immediately upon arrival." Ushimaru informed

Kai stayed silent as he brushed Aichi's hair with his fingers. Once the car arrived back at the building, Kai carried Aichi up to the floor where Reversed Takuto was in as he entered it.

" What do you want?" Kai said

" See for yourself." Reversed Takuto said

Kai gasped when he saw a video of what happened in Miyaji as it slowly revealed Aichi.

" What is this? Aichi Sendou has that sort of power?" Reversed Takuto ask

" ... Aichi. What did you do?" Kai ask

Aichi opened his eyes as he looked at the video.

" ... I... don't know... Is that... me?" Aichi ask

" You don't remember?" Kai ask

" No..."

" ... If the seal isn't reacting, then that means that he's telling the truth." Reversed Takuto said

" The last thing I remember... was going to the rooftop... and then, there was so much light... And then I lost consciousness..." Aichi muttered

" I figured as much. That much power can't be so easily used by a normal human. He must've been taken over by some kind of foce temporarily." Reversed Takuto said

" A force?" Kai ask

" Does that mirror in his hands do something?" Reversed Takuto ask

" It's the first time I'm seeing it, so I'm not sure." Kai replied

" ... During the battle in the space between Earth and Cray, I remember that Void-sama was having some problems with someone who uses a shield to fight. According to the knowledge that I currently have, there was a name in a legend. Something or someone called the 'Shield Hero'. Someone who fought for the world and gained the power to kill evil Gods. Could that mirror have the same powers as that shield?" Reversed Takuto ask

" Isn't it your job to find out? I have no interest in that. Aichi needs his rest." Kai said as he quickly left

Once he entered his room with Aichi, he heaved a sigh of relief and gently set him down on the bed.

" I'm sorry... I caused trouble..." Aichi said

" No, it's okay. I suspected you wouldn't remember what happened. Get some rest." Kai said

" I couldn't do what I was asked to... Will you get into trouble...?" Aichi ask

" I won't. I'll take that mirror aside for now. Don't worry about me and just sleep. I'll be back soon." Kai said

" Okay..."

Aichi closed his eyes and slept while Kai took the mirror and went back to Reversed Takuto's room.

" Here. You wanted this, right? Since you have it now, leave Aichi alone." Kai said as he tossed the mirror over to him

Reversed Takuto caught the mirror and inspected it.

" You catch on quick. I know he's hiding something from me. You just handed this to me so that I wouldn't try anything eith that seal, right?" Reversed Takuto ask

" I didn't ask for that seal. I just asked you to leave him alone. Don't expect me to listen to you all the time. You backed out on a deal, and I'm not going to forget that." Kai said as he went towards the door

" And if I still plan to have him talk? I have plenty of men on hand in this building right now and everything can easily happen with a snap of my fingers." Reversed Takuto said

" ... Touch him again, and I assure you... You won't be staying in that body for long." Kai warned

After giving a final glare, he left the room and slammed the door shut before going back to his own room. He then sat on the bed and looked at Aichi before taking out his phone.

_" He must know... But after what happened... Will he even help me...? ... No. Aichi needs his help, no matter what. I have to hurry and get something to remove that seal."_ Kai thought

Kai then dialled a number and put the phone on his ear. After a few rings, the call was picked up.

" What business would you want, calling Aichi's phone? You should know that I would be answering it." Naofumi said

" ... Iwatani. Help Aichi." Kai whispered

" I know about the slave crest. Unbelievable. To think you would go this far-" Naofumi said as Kai cut him off

" I didn't do it!" Kai exclaimed before quickly turning to make sure that Aichi was still asleep before going back to the call, " ... I didn't ask for this. All I wanted was Aichi. I didn't want that seal or crest or whatever you call it. I... I could only watch when they engraved it onto him. In this building, I'm completely outnumbered. I can't protect him with my own strength."

" ... You're not the same as the normal Reversed. You're completely in control. That means... you accepted that power on your own accord to satisfy your greed?" Naofumi ask

" ... I can't say that I don't regret this. Because of my greed, I got Aichi into this mess. I know that I made a mistake bringing him here. Listen, he shouldn't stay here any longer. But I can't sneak him out of this building alone... The mastermind wants answers from Aichi, and he might resort to the worst case scenarios to get those answers out of him." Kai whispered

" Because of what happened at school, huh?" Naofumi said

" Yeah. That's why-"

That was when the doors to the room slammed open as Kai was immediately restrained by his arms by Reversed fighters while Aichi woke up from the noise and gasped when the Reversed fighters all flooded in.

" Now then... I should probably get started on what I want from you, Aichi Sendou." Reversed Takuto said

* * *

Meanwhile, Naofumi quickly hung the call up the moment he heard that something had happened as he ran towards the living room where Raphtalia and the others were waiting.

" Raphtalia, Filo! We're raiding that building!" Naofumi said

" Did something happen, Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia ask

" I'll tell you later! If we don't hurry, those two are going to be in deep trouble!" Naofumi exclaimed

" Wait! What's happening to Aichi?!" Naoki ask

" You guys can stay here. I'll bring him back and then give you answers." Naofumi said

" Then let us go with you. Now that the others were brought back home, our numbers will draw lesser attention." Misaki said

" Yeah!"

" We know some of those Reversed fighters too and can fight." Misaki said

" Naofumi-sama..."

Naofumi clicked his tongue and paused to think when all three of them felt a strong dark energy.

" Just now..." Raphtalia exclaimed

" There's a bad smell..." Filo said

" ... Not good!" Naofumi exclaimed

* * *

At that time, Aichi's arms were tied behind his back and a cloth were tied around his mouth while Kai was still being forcefully restrained by the other fighters.

" Let me go! What are you trying to do to Aichi?!" Kai exclaimed

" Your usefulness to us was gone the moment you brought him here. I just wanted to bid for some time. Now that I have my needed answers, you're no longer needed here since I don't have control over you. I'll be taking back your Reverse powers." Reversed Takuto said

Kai winced when dark red aura leaked out of him and started to part with him. Aichi struggled to stand when he saw what happened as the Reversed fighters beside him kept him seated on the bed.

" Instead, our leader would like you to stay and observe as Aichi Sendou will finally belong to us." Reversed Takuto said

" Leader...?!" Kai exclaimed

A man soon stepped in as Aichi and Kai immediately recognised the aura they were feeling.

" It's been a long time. We haven't seen each other since that fight to save that space that separates Cray and Earth, huh?" The man said

" T-That's impossible..." Kai exclaimed

" I'm sure you remember, right? I'm your old friend... Void."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
